Tristan Bolton
by Likewow5556
Summary: Hi my name is Tristan Bolton. Yes, I am Troy Bolton's little sister. This is a story about how i fell in love with West Highs basketball captin. OCxOC, Troyella at the beginning, Troypay at the end. NO FLAMES PLEASE! My first fanfiction. No longer on hold
1. It starts

My name is Tristan Bolton, yes I am Troy Bolton's little sister. I am fifteen and this is my story, a story about how I fell in love with West High's basketball captain.

Chapter 1

"Tristan are you ready for school?" Troy Bolton called from down the stairs.

"I'll be down in five" Tristan called since she didn't really want to be late on the first day back after spring break.

Tristan and Troy both look almost exactly alike. Some people thought it was scary. The two both loved basketball, although Tristan also plays Lacrosse. The two had an extremely good bond, at least until Gabriella came in.

Tristan hated Gabriella for so many reasons, although the biggest reason was that she was taking Troy away from her.

Ten minutes later, Tristan emerged into the kitchen. She was wearing a pink tank top although it couldn't really be seen unless she took off her Lacrosse jacket. She had tattered jeans on that weren't originally that way.

"You said that you would be down in five minutes!" troy exclaimed at his little sister.

"Well obviously you don't know girls." Tristan said. 'Other than your girlfriend'

"Hahaha" Troy said smirking. He approached her and then started to tickle her. She started to laugh.

"Whats going on in here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Chad!" Tristan shouted embracing him.

"Tris chill out dudette! I was gone for the week not twenty years!" Chad exclaimed.

"I know but I missed you… a lot! I think Troy missed you a lot too!" Tristan said whispering the last part. Chad just laughed.

"So Troy how far did you get with Gabi?" Chad asked holding in laughter.

"CHAD THAT IS LIKE SO SICK!" Tristan shouted at him whithout letting Troy answer.

"Opps forgot that an ninth grader was in here…" Chad said smirking.

"Chad by the way how far did you get with Tay?" Troy asked as Tristan started to pretend to beat Chad.

"Mom Troy and Chad are talking about the S word with their Girlfriends" Tristan tattled.

"Boys if you are going to talk about that do that outside of my house and away from Tristan!" Kristen Bolton (Mrs. Bolton) screamed.

Chad and Troy slowly approached Tristan. Chad picked her up by her ankles and Troy started to tickle her. She shrieked.

Jack Bolton walked into the room.

"Boys put her down! NOW" Jack demanded. He had a soft spot for his daughter and let her get away with almost everything.

The two boys let her down gently and she ran into the living room. She grabbed her backpack and started to run away.

"Aww the little Bolton is running away! Let me help you" Shawn, the West High basketball captain taunted pretending to be sincere.

"Shawn leave me alone!" Tristan said.

"Aww what are you scared?" Shawn said feigning shock.

"Uh no! I just want you to go the heck away from me!" Tristan said turning to walk back home.

"No you don't. East High is that way" He said pointing towards the huge school in the distance.

"Yea and your school is that way" She said pointing downwards.

"Oww! Tristan you really hurt me!" Shawn said pretending to pout.

"Good then this should hurt more!" Tristan shouted stomping on his foot and kicking him in the shin. She ran away while he was doubled over in pain.

"This isn't over Bolton!" Shawn called back.

Shawn McCarthy had black hair that went to a little above his eyes. He had a good tan, which meant he went somewhere sunny. Also he had huge muscles, meaning he worked out over the summer. He was really cute.

As Tristan walked into school, the late bell rang.

"Shoot!" Tristan mumbled to herself. She ran to her locker which for some reason wasn't opening. She continued to play with her lock.

"Ms. Bolton what are you doing in the hallway?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones. My locker got jammed." Tristan said.

"I will go get a janitor but I want you to go to homeroom and tell your teacher that I said you are not late." Mrs. Jones told her.

"Ok"

Tristan walked to her homeroom. She had Mr. Linley.

"Tristan your late!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry but Mrs. Jones said that I am not late" Tristan said taking a seat.

"

And why would she tell you that?" Mr. Linley demanded.

"My locker was jammed."

Finally the lunch bell rang. Tristan ran into the cafeteria.

"Hey Tristan!" Her friend Josh shouted.

"Hey what?" She called back.

"Get over here." Her other friend Mitchell called.

Tristan walked over to her table but was called over by her older brother.

"Tristan Bolton over here now!" Troy shouted.

Tristan could hear the anger in his voice.

"Whats up big bro?" Tristan asked.

"I heard that you were late for class! You left before us!" Troy asked her.

"Why do you care? Ever since you started to date Gabriella you haven't cared about me at all!" Tristan shouted at her older brother.

She ran out of the cafeteria in tears. Josh saw her run out and took off after her. Troy looked hurt but that look was quickly replaced with anger.

He slowly walked out of the cafeteria to give his little sister a piece of him mind. Gabriella had just looked shocked and hurt.

"Tristan whats the matter?" Josh asked when he finally caught up with her.

"I have been having a horrible day so far!" Tristan said.

"Tell me what happened!" Josh said.

"Fine. Well this morning I had a little run in with McCarthy. Then my locker was jammed which never happens. I think it was McCarthy to tell you the truth. Then Mr. Linley yelled at me. Finally Troy yelled at me. Oh yea I forgot that I saw Gabriella and Troy doing PDA! It was gross!" Tristan said whithout knowing Troy was spying on them.

"Wow! Tell me one thing that happened today that made you happy!" Josh said.

"Well I saw Chad for the first time in a week. I kicked Sha- McCarthy. Oh yea this morning me and Troy acted like we did before Gabriella was in the picture. I liked it better when he dated Sharpay!" Tristan said. Troy was shocked.

"How does Troy even know that you were late today?" Josh wondered.

"Probably Mr. Linley. He hates me you know" Tristan declared.

"I know he does." Josh said earning himself a shove.

"Hahaha" Tristan said.

"What did McCarthy want?" Josh asked after a while.

"I don't know! He was like aww the little Bolton is running away. I told him to leave. Then he was like your scared? And I told him no I wanted him to leave me alone. I started to walk home but he wouldn't let me then he told me where our school was like I didn't know! Then I told him where his school was down there and I pointed downwards. He told me it hurt and I kicked him." Tristan told him. Troy was fuming.

"Wow" Josh said as the bell rang. The two parted and then ran to class.

After the bell rang, Tristan started to walk home.

"So we meet again" A familiar voice said.


	2. What happens at the lacrosse game

Chapter 2

"What do you want with me?" Tristan shouted.

"Nothing" Shawn said.

"Did you jam my locker?" Tristan asked.

"Why would I do that?" Shawn asked with fake innocence.

"You did do it! I knew it!" Tristan said screaming.

"Wow it only took you about a day to figure it out! You must be brilliant!" Shawn said.

"You will pay McCarthy!"' Tristan shouted.

"O really what are you going to do?" Shawn asked fully well she wouldn't hurt him.

"This" She said punching him in the face.

Tristan started to run as fast as she could. She heard pounding footsteps behind her. She looked backwards and saw Shawn chasing her. Up ahead was Chad walking into his house. She ran faster to catch him before Shawn caught her.

"Chad!" Christen yelled.

"Tristan? Why is Sha" Chad said realizing that Tristan must have hurt him since his nose was bleeding.

Tristan ran up to him and went behind him.

"Danforth move and you won't be hurt" Shawn threatened.

"Yea and let Tristan get hurt? I don't think so" Chad said.

"Your lucky that your mom is right behind you" Shawn whispered in Chad's ear.

Chad turned around and saw his mom staring at the retreating Shawn.

"Chad why is Shawn McCarthy here? And why is Tristan crying behind you?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"Umm McCarthy was here to kill Tristan for some weird reason. I don't really know why" Chad said.

"Aww come here Tristan what happened?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"Shawn has been bothering me all day! Also me and Troy had a fight!" Tristan said.

"Do you want me to beat Shawn up?" Chad asked.

"Chad!" Mrs. Danforth yelled. "Violence is not the answer!"

"What did you have a fight with Troy?" Chad asked.

"Well he asked me why I was late for school. Then I said that he hasn't cared for me since Gabriella came in. Also I saw them making out in the hallway!" Tristan said.

"I'm sorry that happened." Mrs. Danforth said.

"Tristan do you want to go what a movie?" Chad asked.

"Sure"

Five hours later Tristan and Chad had fallen asleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were calling all of Tristan's friends and trying to figure out where she was. They were worried.

Suddenly it started to pour and thunder. Tristan woke up with a clap of thunder.

"What time is it?" Tristan asked still half asleep.

"Seven thirty" Chad mumbled.

"What!" Tristan shouted grabbing her backpack and running out the door.

"We meet again" A man said grabbing Tristan.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked clearly afraid.

"Its me" The man said.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked again.

"An enemy" The person said. Suddenly Tristan had an idea who it was.

"Shawn?" Tristan asked.

"In the flesh!" Shawn said.

"I don't know if you are going to understand me so I will talk slowly ok? Leave. Me. Alone." Tristan said.

"Tristan again you make the wrong choice of words." Shawn said getting ready to hurt her. Tristan started to brace herself for the pain but it never came.

"Hey kid leave her alone!" A man walking down the street said.

"Ok fine" Shawn said releasing her. Tristan started running towards her house, hoping to not hear other footsteps on the pavement.

When she finally got home, she was out of breath and soaking wet. She opened the door and was met by her parents hugging her.

"Where were you for the past six hours?" Jack demanded.

"I was at Chad's house and I forgot to call I'm sorry" Tristan said.

"Honey next time call please! We were getting ready to call the police!" Kristen said.

"Ok"

Troy had been listening to their conversation and was in complete awe that she wasn't getting in trouble. He had gotten in trouble when he tried to run away! Sometimes he hated his family and especially his little sister.

Tristan started to walk up to her room when her brother grabbed her.

"What do you want Bolton?" Tristan asked.

"Bolton? BOLTON!" Troy screamed at her pulling her arms towards her back and twisting them like cops do.

"Oww you're hurting me Bolton!" Tristan said.

"Stop calling me Bolton! You do realize you are a Bolton too?" Troy asked still holding his sister's arms in the painful fashion.

"Fine Troy! Your really hurting me!" Tristan said almost crying. Troy still didn't release her.

"Not until you tell me whats happening with McCarthy!" Troy said pulling on her arms harder. Tristan started to whimper.

"Nothing is happening he is like a jerk!" Tristan said shocked that he would ask something like that.

"Sure he is then why do you call him Shawn?" Troy asked twisting them even more then before. Tristan screamed.

"What is going on up there?" Kristen shouted.

"Nothing mom!" Troy shouted downstairs.

"Ok"

"Troy please I am begging you!" Tristan said crying.

"Tell me now or else!" Troy said.

"Troy I am telling you the truth! I called him Shawn like- wait how do you know that I called him that?" Tristan demanded.

"I have friends that know you!" Troy said lying.

"Troy please how am I gonna explain all the bruises on my arms?" Tristan asked. She felt her arms being twisted more.

"How do I know your not lying?" Troy asked.

"Troy I am your sister you need to believe me! I would never do something to sabotage you or the Wildcats! Please" Tristan shouted. She felt the tugging on her arms stop and she fell to the ground.

Troy ran out of the hallway and outside.

"Tris did Troy just go outside?" Jack called upstairs.

"Uh I don't know! I am going to bed" Tristan shouted downstairs.

When she went into her room, she realized that it was a Friday, meaning she had a Lacrosse game tomorrow. She also had to attend the West High versus East High basketball game.

That morning Tristan got dressed in her Lacrosse uniform and went downstairs.

"Honey what happened to your wrists?" Jack asked with concern. Troy gave her a look saying tell or you're dead.

"Last night I fell down the stairs." Tristan lied.

"Well does it hurt?" Kristen asked inspecting her wrists.

"Not that much" Tristan again lied.

"Ok"

The four got into their minivan and went to the game.

At halftime they were winning 55 to 52. Tristan was walking when she was pulled into the _boy's _bathroom.


	3. The kiss

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Tristan demanded.

"An enemy" Her captors all too familiar voice said.

"McCarthy what is your problem?" Tristan asked confused.

"I don't have a problem." Shawn said.

"Clearly you do if you keep kidnapping me!" Tristan shouted.

"Technically you cannt call it kidnapping." Shawn said.

"Please just tell me what you want from me!" Tristan said.

"I don't want anything from you." Shawn said flirtatiously.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Tristan said slapping him.

Tristan ran out of the bathroom. Luckily everybody was far away from the bathroom, or so she thought. She saw that the game had already started and instantly knew that she wouldn't be playing this half. She ran to the field.

"Tristan where were you?" Coach Sam demanded.

"I was in the bathroom?" Tristan said sounding more like a question then an answer.

"Really get on the bench!" Sam demanded.

Finally the game ended. They won 69 to 67.

All of East High was screaming and shouting. Troy felt a sudden surge of pride for his sister. Then Gabriella came by and he lost all pride in his sister.

"Look at them! They act like Lacrosse is the most important game ever! It is like so easy! Basketball is the best sport ever!" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella my sister plays both and yet she is a better person then you! I have been a total jerk to my sister since I dated you! She was right! Sharpay was a better girlfriend then you were! Gabriella were over!" Troy shouted stomping down to the field. He scanned the field and didn't see his sister.

Suddenly Tristan felt somebody grab her waist and pull her… again.

"Who are-"Tristan started but then the guys lips met hers.

"TRISTAN!!!" Troy's over angry voice filled the air.

"Troy it's not what it looks like!" Tristan said.

"That's what they all say! Come on" Troy said grabbing her wrists.

"Troy my wrists they hurt!" Tristan cried.

"Bolton get Offa her!" Shawn demanded.

"No!!! She's my sister so stay away from her!" Troy said pushing Shawn.

Tristan's blue eyes were filled with tears. There were two reasons why she was crying. One being that her wrists hurt and the other being that Troy thought she was going out with Shawn. Another because she kinda liked the kiss.

"Troy Bolton what are you doing with your sister?" Jack demanded.

"Ask HER!" Troy shouted saying the word Her with complete venom.

"Sweetie what happened?" Jack asked.

"Sha-kissed me!" Tristan said before starting to sob.

"HE WHAT!!!!!!" Jack screamed.

"Yes he did and I-I-I-I" Tristan said starting to sob again.

"Hey HER why don't you just transfer to West High!" Troy shouted pushing his little sister to the ground. He started to bring his foot up to kick her but her father stopped him.

"Troy!" Jack said clearly disappointed.

"What! She totally deserves it!" Troy said.

"Troy you don't know the whole story!" Jack told him.

"Fine. Tell us HER" Troy yelled in Tristan's face.

"Well the day that I was late for school, I ran into Shawn he bugged me. After school I ran into him again. I went to Chad for protection cuz I kinda punched him in the nose. When I woke up at Chad's house I ran out and ran into him, again. He started to get ready to hurt me when a man stopped him. Then during halftime he pulled me into the bathroom. Finally when we were celebrating he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss! Oh yea Troy gave me all the bruises on my wrists!" Tristan confessed.

"Troy I cannt believe you! You hurt your little sister! Troy you're grounded!" Jack screamed at him.

"Fine but she should be like disowned or something!" Troy shouted at his father. Tristan was on the ground crying,

"Troy get in the car, Tristan we'll talk about this when we get home!" Jack said.

"Fine." Tristan said.

"Get your stuff and meet us in the car" Jack said.

"Ok"

Suddenly Tristan felt someone lightly grab her hand and help her up. She looked up and saw the face of Shawn McCarthy. Tristan shrieked and Shawn feel backwards.

"That was really funny" Tristan said between each fit of laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" Shawn said pulling himself up. Tristan just noticed that he had amazing green eyes.

"Just so you know my brother hates me" Tristan said.

"So wasn't it worth it?" Shawn asked.

"Uh no!" Tristan said blushing.

"Well you better go so that your little golden boy doesn't get anymore mad at you!" Shawn said walking away, hurt.

"Your right bye Shawn.

Tristan limped to the field to get her stuff. She finally found her white and red bag. Then she limped to her dad's minivan.

"What took so long traitor?" Troy asked.

"I couldn't find my bag" Tristan said

"Troy and Tristan no talking to each other until we get home ok?" Jack asked.

"Fine" Troy and Tristan said.

When they got home Troy jumped out of the car. As Tristan got out of the car Troy pushed her and started to twist her arms, again.

"Troy please your hurting me!" Tristan said starting to whimper.

"You totally deserve this and you're lucky I don't tell the whole school that you kissed a McCarthy!" Troy screamed into his face.

"I'm sorry Troy! I really am! Why don't you trust me?" Tristan screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Tristan I cannot forgive you for kissing a McCarthy!" Troy shouted into her face.

"Tristan! Troy! Get inside so we can have a family meeting." Kristen shouted outside to the two kids.

"Coming mom and dad!" Troy shouted.

Troy released her and they walked inside.

"Kids take a seat on the coach." Jack told them. The normally neat living room was set up strangely. Their parents were on sitting in the two armchairs that were placed in front of the coach. Tristan and Troy sat down on separate ends of the couch.

"I want to know why you're fighting." Kristen said.

"Tristan kissed Shawn!" Troy said.

"Tristan how could you?" Kristen asked gently.

"FOR THE LAST TIME HE KISSED ME!!!" Tristan screamed.

"TRISTAN IS A TRAITOR!!!" Troy shouted.

The two started to fight and hit each other.

"GUYS SHUT UP!!!" Jack shouted pulling Troy off of Tristan.

"Ok Troy you cannt talk unless we say you can!" Kristen decided. Kristen is a cycologist.

"Tristan tell me what happened." Kristen said.

"Well the day that I was late for school, I ran into Shawn he bugged me. After school I ran into him again. I went to Chad for protection cuz I kinda punched him in the nose. When I woke up at Chad's house I ran out and ran into him, again. He started to get ready to hurt me when a man stopped him. Then during halftime he pulled me into the bathroom. Finally when we were celebrating he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss! Oh yea Troy gave me all the bruises on my wrists!" Tristan told them.

"Troy you're grounded!" Kristen said.

"Already am!" Troy said.

"Tristan me and your father have to think of a punishment, so go to your room" Jack said.

"No need for a punishment I'm leaving right now!" Tristan screamed running out of the house.

"Should we go after her?" Kristen asked.

"She'll come back soon" Jack said.


	4. The hospital and basketball game

**I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Especially xamyxjx, dreamer 3097, xobabygrl54 for giving me my first review! I would also like to thank anybodyelse who read or revewed! **

**Disclamier: I own nothing except for my characters. **

Chapter 4

After Tristan ran out of the house, she ran away. She didn't know where she was running to though. Suddenly somebody grabbed her.

"What Shawn?" Tristan asked.

"Who's Shawn?" Her captor's familiar voice asked.

"SHAWN MCCARRTHY!" Tristan shouted.

"Ummm it's me… Chad…" Chad Danforth shouted.

"O hi Chad…" Tristan said.

"Why did you call me Shawn?" Chad asked.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." Tristan said.

"You thought I was a McCarthy!!!" Chad screamed.

"Sorry but he kiss-"Tristan started.

"He kissed you!" Chad exploded.

"U no I meant to say that he kissed his girlfriend in front of me…" Tristan said.

"Ok. Why were you running?" Chad asked.

"Because I just am going for a walk" Tristan said lying.

"Yea right Tristan! I am bringing you home!" Chad said grabbing her wrists. She screamed.

"Whats wrong?" Chad asked scared. Tristan fell to the ground crying holding her wrist. She pulled her sleeve up and the bruises were very visible.

"Wow! Who did that?" Chad asked shocked.

"My-"Tristan said before starting to sob.

Chad picked up Tristan bridal style and started to walk towards his house He was really afraid that there was something wrong with Tristan. Once they got to Chad's house, Chad knocked on the door since his arms were full. His dad answered the door and saw his son holding Tristan. He took her from his hands and walked into the living room.

"Tristan what happened?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Troy" Tristan said before passing out.

"Mom" Chad screamed. Mrs. Danforth ran into the room and saw Tristan lying in her husband's arms. She grabbed the phone and called 911.

An hour later the Danforth family and the Bolton family were sitting in the waiting room at St Angles Hospital.

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton?" A doctor asked.

"That's us. Do you know what is wrong with Tristan?" Jack asked.

"Well it seems that she broke her left wrist and sprained her left. She might have passed out because the pain was excruciating. Do you have any idea how this happened?" The doctor asked.

"Thank you doctor is she alright now? Her brother might know" Kristen said.

"She is fine. May I talk to her brother?" The doctor replied.

"Thank you and yes you may see her. Can I talk to her brother?" The doctor asked.

"Yes you may talk to Troy." Jack said. The doctor led Troy to his office. The Boltons and Danforths walked into Tristan's room.

"Hey honey! Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"If you count your wrists in a lot of pain then I'm fine" Tristan said.

"Have they given you any meds yet?" Kristen asked.

"Yes it was Nasty! O yea tell Bolton he cannt come in here!" Tristan told her mom.

"Honey!" Jack said.

"He did this to me!" Tristan shouted at his parents.

"He What?" Chad shouted.

"Chad were in a hospital so be quiet!" Mr. Danforth said.

"Sorry"

"Yea he did do this to me! He thought that I was dating Shawn McCarthy! How sad would that be if I was dating him… which I'm not" Tristan said.

Chad gave her a strange look. She blushed.

"Do you like McCarthy?" Chad asked.

"No" Tristan said.

"If you do then you would like be the most hated person at East High!" Chad told her.

"I already knew that!" Tristan shouted at him.

At five Tristan was released from the hospital. She had managed to stay away from Troy. They were getting ready to go to game. Tristan had to go since she was Troy's sister.

At halftime West High was winning 78-45. In those baskets, Troy made none. Troy was to busy thinking about Tristan.

Coach Bolton called a timeout.

"Troy what the heck is wrong?" Jack demanded.

"I feel bad!" Troy said.

"About what Troy?" Jack asked.

"That's it! I'm out!" Troy said chucking the ball he was holding and running into the changing room.

"Coach what should we do about Troy?" Chad asked.

"We should give him time to cool off." Jack said.

"Coach Peterson take over please I need to talk to Troy" Jack said handing him the clipboard and running off the court and into the changing room.

Jack found Troy with tears streaming down his face.

"Troy tell me whats wrong." Jack said.

"I broke up with Gabriella at the lacrosse game" Troy told his father.

"What? Why Troy?" Jack asked shocked.

"Well she was talking about how stupid everyone looked celebrating. She was saying bad stuff about lacrosse so I just broke up with her. I was feeling proud of Tristan but then she came and I felt like I hated her." Troy said.

"Troy do you want me to go get her?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I will meet you outside of Ms. Darbus's room. Ok?" Troy said.

"Yes I will bring her there" Jack said running out of the room.

Troy quickly got changed and started to walk down the hall. As he was walking he saw a couple kissing. When they broke apart…

**Hey guys! I'm not updating until i get at least 5 reviews! I don't mean to make Troy seem so mean, but it kind of helps the story! Bye  
**


	5. Finding out

** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This time i will update when i have time! Have a happy 4 of july!**

Chapter 5

"TRISTAN ANNE BOLTON!!!!" Troy screamed.

"Troy its not what you think" Tristan said shaking.

"O? Then why is McCarthy sticking his tongue down your throat?" Troy asked stepping up to his sister.

"He-he-he-"Tristan stuttered taking a step back. Troy took a step forward. Tristan took another step backwards and ran into the wall. Troy took another step forward so he was directly in front of her.

"Troy please don't hurt me" Tristan begged.

"Don't hurt you? Tristan you are unbelievable! To think that I felt bad about hurting you!" Troy screamed into her face.

"Troy I'm sorry" Tristan said.

"Your useless!" Troy spat into her face. Tristan started to cry uncontrollably.

"Bolton! Stop being so mean to your sister! Are you that heartless?" Shawn asked.

"McCarthy stay out of it" Troy shouted.

Just then Jack walked in and started to scream at Troy.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Shawn why are you here?" Jack asked gently. Jack didn't hate him like his son did. Jack didn't actually know why Troy hated him so much.

_Flashback:_

_Troy was getting ready to go on a date with his two year girlfriend. They were fifteen._

"_Mom can you drive me to the diner?" Troy called down the stairs._

"_After I drop Tristan at Kendra's house" Kristen said._

"_Ok"_

_They had just dropped Tristan off at Kendra's house. Troy looked out the window and saw a couple kissing. When they broke apart it was Shawn McCarthy. He was about to wave when the girl turned around. It was his girlfriend Melissa! He quickly took out his phone and called Melissa._

"_Hey baby!" Melissa said into her phone._

"_Hi. Look behind you" Troy said._

"_Ok" Melissa said turning around. Troy waved at her._

"_How long have you been there?" Melissa asked/_

"_Since you and I are OVER!" Troy told her and hung up._

"_Mom can you bring me home? I just saw my girlfriend cheating on me with Shawn McCarthy"._

"_I am so sorry Troy!"_

_End Flashback_

"Troy are you alright?" Shawn asked.

"You stole her away from me!" Troy screamed grabbing Shawn and shoving Shawn up against the lockers.

"Troy what the heck is wrong with you?" Jack screamed pulling him off of Shawn.

"Dude that was like two years ago! I'm sorry but I told you that she kissed me!" Shawn said shocked he would still remember that.

"That's what they all say you big jerk!" Troy shouted into Shawn's face.

The two boys started to get into a fist fight. Jack grabbed Tristan and pulled her out of the hallway and into an empty classroom.

"Tristan stay here ok?" Jack said.

"Ok"

Jack ran out of classroom and into the gym.

"Coach Jason come here now" Jack shouted.

"Yes?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Shawn and Troy are in a fight we have to stop it now!" Jack said.

"Come on lets go" Jason said running out of the gym. Jack signaled for the co-coach to take over.

"Shawn McCarthy!" Coach Jason shouted.

"Troy Bolton" Jack shouted at the same time Jason shouted.

"You grab Shawn and I'll grab Troy" Jack said.

The two coaches's grabbed a boy and pulled them off of each other. Shawn's shirt was covered in rips and some blood. Shawn's lip was bleeding and he had a lot of bruises. Troy's shirt was either bloody or just its natural red color. Troy was holding his ankle like it was broken.

"Jason should we call an ambulance?" Jack asked.

"No I think that their parents can bring them there if they need to." Jason responded.

"Ok thanks for the help" Jack told him.

"Your welcome" Jason told him.

When they got home Troy was grounded for a month and he couldn't use the phone, go on his computer, and had to come home right after school. Worst of all he couldn't play basketball anymore.

Jack, Kristen, and Troy jumped into the car and drove to the hospital. Tristan stayed at home and fell asleep on the coach.

She dreamt of her wedding day. She was wearing a white strapless dress and matching shoes. The groom was none other then Shawn. When she looked at the man walking her down the isle it was a man she didn't know. When she looked at the people in the audience she didn't recognize anybody in the audience. Suddenly a bunch of people who were wearing ski masks appeared with objects in their hands. They unmasked themselves. It was Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Josh, and Mitchell. They released the objects and the whole church was in smoke. She felt her wrist grabbed and taken out of the church. When they got outside she was blindfolded and her feet and arms were tied together. She was shoved into a car. The car drove off and she passed out. When she woke up she was tied to a chair and surrounded by the six guys. She started to scream.

Tristan woke up in a cold sweat. She was screaming her head off. She quickly stood up and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing her lacrosse uniform. The phone rang and she screamed.

"Hello you have reached the Bolton residence please leave a message after the beep thank you." Her machine picked up.

"Hi its Shawn McCarthy. I am calling to say sorry about what happened earlier today. I also didn't mean to you know kiss Tristan. Well bye." Shawn's voice said.

Tristan walked up to her room and took a long hot shower. She walked to her pink/purple room. She put on a Blue bellyshirt tanktop and Gold short-shorts, west highs school colors.

"Tristan were home!" Kristen shouted.

"K" Tristan shouted back. She walked downstairs and saw Troy lounging on the couch with a White cast. He looked up and saw what she was wearing.

"Mom! Look what she's wearing!" Troy screeched.

"Troy let her wear what she wants." Kristen said.


	6. The accident

Chapter 6

Three months later Tristan wasn't grounded anymore and her casts were taken off.

"Mommy can I go out?" Tristan asked. Troy's seventeenth birthday party was tomorrow so she knew the answer would be yes.

"Sure when will you be home?" Kristen asked.

"Umm a little after midnight?" (Its summer time now) Tristan said sounding more like a question. It was eleven in the morning.

"Fine have fun. Will you have a cell phone?" Kristen asked.

"Yea mom" Tristan said running out the door. A blue Mazda Mx-5 Miat pulled up.

"Hey baby!" The driver said. Tristan hopped into the car.

"Whats up?" Tristan asked.

"Let me see? Big, Humongous, ginormus, party for my seventeenth birthday. I'm not even supposed to know about but I do!" Shawn McCarthy said.

"You are like so awesome baby! When we get there can I get changed?" Tristan asked.

"You can do anything you like!" Shawn said pulling over. They started to make out. Five minutes later they continued to drive.

They arrived at Shawn's huge five bedroom house. Shawn showed her a random bathroom.

She changed into her black strapless top from Bebe and her Sunset Cliffs skirt from Hollister. She put on her Nikki Patent Wicker Wedges from Bebe. Then she did her makeup and walked out to the huge backyard. People were swimming, sitting around, dancing, drinking, and tons of other things. She saw Shawn in the pool so she walked up to the edge.

"Hey Shawn!" Tristan shouted.

"Hey babe where's your bathing suit?" Shawn called back.

"In my bag I'll go get it k?" She responded not shouting because he was right next to her.

"K"

Tristan walked back to the bathroom and knocked. Nobody was in it so she walked into the bathroom. She took out her O'Neill pipeline bandeau bikini. She put on her white flipflops and walked out into the backyard, again. She quickly took off her shoes and dived into the pool. Shawn came up under her and she ended up being lifted up.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Shawn asked.

"My brother's birthday party. Then in a month it's my sweet sixteen" Tristan said.

"Cool babe. The only thing that stinks is not seeing you tomorrow!" Shawn said.

"I know but I'm here till midnight" Tristan said. Suddenly her phone rang,

"Hello?" Tristan said.

"Hi it's your mom" The person on the other line said.

"Hey mom whats up?"

"Well your brother said that he saw you get into a blue car about two hours ago. Where are you?" Kristen asked.

"I am at a friend's house mom. That was her older brother picking me up" Tristan lied.

"Honey lately I am sensing you're not telling me anything I want you to come home now!" Kristen said.

"Mom I need to stay!" Tristan said.

"No you need to come home and have a talk." Kristen said.

"Fine but just so you know I am going to hate you!" Tristan said hanging up.

"Shawn I gotta go so I'll see you late k?" Tristan said.

"How are you going to get home honey?" Shawn asked.

"I'll walk I guess. Can I use your bathroom?" Tristan asked.

"Sure but do you really want to walk?" Shawn asked.

"Yea bye"

Tristan walked into the bathroom and got changed into the outfit she had when she first arrived.

The walk back home took about an hour. When she finally got home, she was crying. She was crying because her life had changed so much in the past three months. Troy was barely speaking to her, she had a secret boyfriend, and she was lying to people so that they wouldn't find out about her boyfriend.

"What took you so long?" Jack demanded.

"Sorry I decided to walk home but I saw Josh so we talked for a little while" Tristan said.

"Fine take a seat." Kristen demanded "Tristan who was that guy you got into a car with?"

"Mom, Dad don't get mad at me please!" Tristan said.

"Fine but we cannt promise you" Jack and Kristen said.

"He is my boyfriend" Tristan said confidently.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?" Jack screamed.

"Boyfriend" Tristan said.

"Since when?" Kristen asked.

"Three months ago"

"You are so grounded missy! You didn't invite him to your brother's b-day party did you?" Jack asked.

""No I didn't" Tristan said.

"Invite him, right now!" Kristen said.

"Uhh I cant he's gonna be in California tomorrow…" Tristan said lying.

"Well call him then honey" Kristen told her.

"No his phone died and beside he's at his birthday party that you to so rudely interrupted!" Tristan lied.

"Honey fine. On Friday we are looking for a summer job for you." Kristen said.

"A WHAT!!!" Tristan screamed.

"Your brother got a summer job when he was fourteen! Your nearly sixteen" Jack said.

"That may be true but Troy had no social life then!" Tristan said.

Somebody tapped her on her shoulder.

"What!" Tristan shouted.

"I heard you" Troy said.

"He speaks!" Tristan said **(I got that from Bridge to Terebithia)**

"Hahaha! I am totally gonna hurt you!" Troy said starting to tickle her.

Jack and Kristen were in total shock that Troy was tickling his sister. He barely said anything to her since the Shawn incident. They also knew that this was his way of forgiving her.

"Troy stop please!" Tristan said laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

"Fine" Troy said.

"Mommy can I go to the mall with Troy?" Tristan asked a little later.

"Fine! As long as he takes you and doesn't let you go off on your own" Kristen said.

"K! Come on Troysie lets go to the mall!" Tristan said grabbing Troy and pulling him out the door. They got into his red convertible.

Troy and Tristan were talking when her phone rang. The name Shawn flashed on the screen.

"Hey" Tristan said.

"Where are you?" Shawn asked.

"In the car going to the mall"

"Really? Me to!" Shawn exclaimed.

"But I thought you were at your birthday party still?" Tristan asked.

"It wasn't as fun without you baby so I ditched it" Shawn said.

"Aww that's like so sweet baby! Hold on ok?" Tristan asked.

"Ok Babe"

"Troy stop making gagging noises and keep your eyes on the road!" Tristan whispered with the phone covered.

"Sorry but I'm back baby! What mall are you going to?" Tristan asked.

"Baby theres only one mall around here" Shawn said rolling his eyes.

"So-rry Shawn" Tristan said before realizing what she said. Troy turned around to face her. Suddenly there was a loud crash and then Tristan went into a world of blackness.


	7. Tristan tells them

**In later chapters it will be a Zoey 101 crossover. **

Chapter 7

Jack, Kristen, the Danforths, The Evans, The Neilsons, and The McKessies were waiting in the waiting room. Sharpay was sobbing into Ryan's shoulder because Troy had asked her out earlier.

"Mrs and Mr. Bolton?" A doctor came out.

"That's us" Jack said.

"My name is Doctor Gonzales. Who do you want to hear about first?" the doctor asked.

"Umm whoever is worst of" Kristen said.

"Well Troy broke five ribs, broke his wrist, shattered his right leg, has some internal bleeding, and is still unconscious." Doctor Gonzales said. Kristen burst into tears. Jack just stood there with silent tears coming down his face.

"Tristan broke her ankle, sprained her wrist, has a bunch of bruises on her face, and is waking up." Doctor G told them.

"May we go see her?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Sure"

Kristen and Jack walked into her room.

"Hi honey!" Kristen said.

"Hi mommy where am I?" Tristan asked.

"Honey you were in a car accident. What happened?" Jack asked.

"Well we were driving to the mall when my boyfriend called. I said his name and then Troy turned around and then there was a loud crash and I was in total darkness!" Tristan said.

"Honey its time that we know who your boyfriend is" Kristen said.

"Mommy, Daddy. My boyfriend is Shawn" Tristan whispered.

"SHAWN MCCARTHY!!!" Jack and Kristen shouted in unison.

"Umm yea… are you mad?" Tristan asked.

"Yes! That's it once your out of the hospital and better were shipping you to boarding school in September" Jack said.

"Fine daddy but can you please call Shawn and ask him to come! This may be the last time we see each other" Tristan begged.

"Fine." Kristen said.

In the waiting room Jack dialed the number that Tristan gave him.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other line.

"Hi is this Shawn?" Jack asked.

"Yea whos this?" Shawn asked.

"This is Mr. Bolton. Can you come to the hospital?" Jack asked.

"What? Why?" Shawn asked.

"Tristan and Troy were in a car accident and Tristan wants you here." Jack said.

"Are they ok? I'll be there in about ten minutes" Shawn said hanging up.

Jack walked into his daughter's room.

"He's coming" Jack said.

"Thanks daddy" Tristan said.

Jack nodded his head and walked into Troy's room.

Troy was attached to a machine that beeped in rhythm to his heart. Jack was afraid for his son.

**Hey i would like to thank all my reviers! I have the next chapter done and could have it by tomorrow but you have to review! D**


	8. In Shawns POV and more about his family

Chapter 8

**Shawn's POV**

"I cannot believe that my girlfriend is in the hospital and was in a car accident!" I whispered.

I quickly jumped into his blue Mazda Mx-5 Miat. I drove to the hospital and ran into the hospital.

"Excuse me! What room is Tristan Bolton in?" I asked.

"Room 344." The woman said.

I said thanks quietly and ran to the elevator.

"What's he doing here?" Chad asked sneering.

"I'm here to see Tristan" I said walking into her room.

"Hey" I said shyly walking up to Tristan's bed.

"Hey baby" Tristan said.

"How're ya feelin?" I asked.

"Alright I guess." Tristan said.

"Whats wrong wit you?" I asked.

"O nothing serious. Just broke my ankle, sprained my wrist, and I have a bunch of bruises on my face." Tristan said.

"Aww can I do anything?" I asked.

"Yes you can kiss me" Tristan said.

"That's easy" Shawn said kissing her passionately.

When they broke apart they saw a shocked Chad.

"Hey Tristan I was goin now" Chad said turning around.

"So why did your dad call?" I asked.

"Well I told them and now I'm bein shipped off to some boarding school on the east coast." Tristan said tears running down her face. I tried to comfort her but I couldn't.

"Well on the bright side you have all summer wit me!" I said trying to make her happy.

"I guess your right Shawn. Its just I don't wanna go! I also am scared for my brother" Tristan told me.

"Tris its gonna be alright! I promise you! Troy is strong he'll make it!" I assured her.

"I wish I could believe you Shawn" Tristan said.

"Tristan your gonna be released tomorrow morning." Jack said.

"Ok" Tristan said.

Jack went into Troy's room.

"Ok since he's gone lets figure out what to do" I said.

"Bout what?"

"What were going to do when your shipped of to the east coast!"

"We can like call and IM and email and I'll be back for holidays and breaks" Tristan suggested.

"Yea but I think I will die if I don't see you. Or kiss you!" I said.

"Aww thank you baby! I will die to if I don't kiss you" Tristan said.

I pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

"Shawn did you tell your parents who you are dating?" Tristan asked.

"Yes and they actually don't mind you. Of course my older brother Shane would hate to know that I am dating you but I don't care at all!" I told her. Shane is my older brother. He is only one year older than me but never lets me forget it.

"Really? As you know my brother and parents flipped out when they found out" Tristan told me.

"Yea I kinda know that" I said.

"Yea I know! What if I can talk my parents into letting me go to a boarding school on this coast! Shawn can you go home and bring me you laptop?" Tristan asked me.

"Yea sure I will be back in like twenty minutes!" I replied walking out of the room.

I jumped into my car and drove back to my house. I pushed open my door and ran upstairs. I grabbed my blue and gold laptop and walked downstairs.

"Hey Shawn" Shane said grabbing my laptop.

"Shane gimme my laptop back!" I begged.

"Aww where are you goin?" Shane asked me.

"None of your business!" I said trying to grab my laptop from him.

"It is my business since you are my little brother" Shane taunted me.

"Shane your older by a year! Go call your so called girlfriend!" I screamed at him.

"Yea and I'm not gonna let you forget it! Why don't you tell me where your going?" Shane asked me holding my laptop higher then before.

"Where I'm going is like none of your business!" I shouted.

"Well then I guess you don't need this" Shane told me and walked outside.

"Shawn Mitchell McCarthy give me my laptop now!" I screamed as my brother drove away in his red Mazda Mx-5 Miat.

"Shoot!" I muttered under my breath. I called the hospital and asked to be transferred to Tristan's room.

"Hello?" Tristan's voice asked.

"Hey baby. I got a problem" I told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My brother stole my laptop so I will search for west coast boarding schools." I told her.

"Ok you can call my number and I will answer ok?" Tristan said.

"Sure I will look up the schools and print out anything I see." I told her.

"K bye"

"Bye" I said hanging up.

I typed in West coast boarding schools. I saw a lot but on in particular caught my senses. It was Pacific Coast Academy.

"Hey Tristan I think I found the perfect boarding school! It's called Pacific Coast Academy." Shawn said.


	9. Logan's her what!

**Thxz for the reviews and being patient! I am going away on Saturday and i still need to write the next chapter. Enjoy and remember i dont own anything! **

Chapter 9

"D-ad?" A voice barely above a whisper asked.

"Troy hold on" Jack said. He pressed the button to call a doctor into the room.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?" Doctor Gonzales asked.

"Troy's awake" Jack said.

"Ok were going to check him" Doctor Gonzales said calling other important people.

Jack walked out to tell everyone the news.

"Guys Troy's awake" Jack said.

"Hey coach what the heck is McCarthy doin here?" Chad asked.

"Chad that is none of your business got it?" Jack responded.

"Sure whatever" Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton Troy is going to go into surgery in a few minutes to fix his arm. You should go and tell him that" Doctor Gonzales told the Boltons.

"Troy sweetheart" Kristen started, "Your going to go into surgery to fix your arm."

"Umm ok I guess" Troy said weakly.

The nurses came into the room and prepared Troy for surgery.

"Mom. Dad" Troy started "I'm scared"

"Troy its alright to be afraid!" Kristen said.

"Son it will be fine!" Jack promised.

"Ok" Troy said as he was being wheeled out of his room.

Several hours later Troy came out of surgery.

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton. Troy is fine. He should be out of recovery tomorrow night and should go home by Friday night" Doctor Gonzales said.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Kristen said.

"Kris, I think you should go home and get some sleep. I will stay here with Troy and Tristan. Tomorrow morning you can come and pick her up and spend the day with her" Jack said.

"Ok, Jack earlier Tristan told me about this boarding school in California called Pacific Coast Academy." Kristen said.

"When you get home look it up" Jack said walking towards recovery.

Kristen got into her car, (They took separate cars) and drove home. It was about three in the morning.

When Kristen arrived at home she went up to her room and feel asleep.

She woke up at about ten thirty. She got dressed and walked into Jack's office. She typed in the words: Pacific Coast Academy. The homepage popped up. It had a phone number to call. Kristen picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Pacific Coast Academy how can I help you?" A voice said on the other line.

"Yes my name is Kristen Bolton and I wanted to know if you had any openings." Kristen said.

"Yes we do." The voice said on the other line.

"Well how much money will it coast?"

"It is 600 dollars a semester so it is about 2400 dollars a year.

"Thank you I need to talk to my husband so I will call back." Kristen said.

"Of course" The woman said then hung up.

Kristen got into the car and started to drive to the hospital. Her phone started to ring. It was her sister Ally.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sis. How's it goin?" Ally asked.

"Not so good sis. Troy and Tristan are in the hospital. They were in a car accident" Kristen said.

"OMG are they alright?" Ally asked. Kristen chuckled that her sister still acted like a teenager.

"They are fine now. Tristan is going to be out of the hospital today. Troy should be out by next week. Enough about me how are you and Malcolm doing?" Kristen asked.

"We are fine but barley hearing from Logan" She said sadly.

"Wait what school does he go to?" Kristen asked.

"PCA or Pacific Coast Academy"

"Really were thinking of sending Tristan there because she is dating Shawn McCarthy" Kristen said. She thought that this will be the perfect way for Logan and Tristan to bond. They never actually bonded that much even though they are about five days apart. Logan coming first, then Tristan.

"She dating Shawn? That is odd! Maybe if you send her there then they will bond!" Ally exclaimed excidly.

"I know but I still have to talk to Jack" Kristen said.

"What have you and Malcolm been up to lately?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing really. As you know he is in France or something" Ally said.

"Umm ok well I'll call you back later, after I talk to Jack" Kristen said.

"Ok bye" Ally said hanging up.

Kristen arrived to the hospital and walked into the waiting room. She saw that the only person there was Jack.

"Jack I called PCA and they said that it is 2400 dollars a year. Also Logan goes there." Kristen said.

"Ok. I think that it will be alright. Call and talk to them about it. Tristan is in her room." Jack said walking to Troy's room.

"Tristan time to go" Kristen said she saw her daughter sitting on her hospital bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Ok" She said wiping the tears off her face.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" Kristen asked rubbing Tristan's back.

"Mom tell me the truth. Is Troy going to be ok?" Tristan asked.

"Honey Troy is going to be fine! Before we leave to you want to see him?" Kristen asked.

"Umm ok" Tristan said getting up.

Tristan and Kristen walked out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Jack I am bringing Tristan to see Troy" Kristen said.

"Ok" Jack said.

Kristen and Tristan walked to Troy's room on the third floor. Kristen knocked on the door and a faint come in was heard.

Tristan stood in front of the door and looked afraid to go into the room.

"Honey go in!" Kristen encouraged.

Tristan opened the door and saw her brother. He had several large bruises on his face that needed stitches. His arm was in a cast and in a sling. His blue eyes were staring at Tristan.

"Hi" Tristan said shyly.

"Hey come over here" Troy said. Tristan timidly walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Tristan asked.

"Alright. How are you?" Troy said.

"Alright. I'm going home today and then at the end of August packing everything for boarding school" Tristan said.

"WHAT???" Troy yelled.

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you? They found out who my boyfriend is and is bringing sending me to PCA" Tristan said.

"Doesn't Logan go there?" Troy asked. Tristan's eyes widened at the mention of her cousin Logan.

"He does! I cannt stand him. Are they doing this to torture me?" Tristan said.

"No not likely. Who got the idea into your head?" Troy asked.

"Shawn… my boyfriend" Tristan said. Troy was silent.

"wow" Troy said.

"I know that you must hate my guts but…" Tristan started but was cut off.

"Tristan I could never hate your guts! You're my sister and I love you! Tristan will you tell Shar that we will go on our date as soon as I get out of the hospital." Troy said.

"Sure Troy I'll do anything for you!" Tristan said.

Kristen walked into the room and saw the two siblings hugging.

"Tristan we got to go home now ok? I will bring you to see Troy later." Kristen said.

"Bye Troy" Tristan said.

"Bye mom and Tristan" Troy said.

Tristan and Kristen walked out of the room and to their car. When they arrived home, Kristen called PCA. It was official. Tristan would leave for PCA on September 7, 2007. Instead of coming home for Thanksgiving, she would go to The Reese's house and meet her mom, dad, and Troy.

"Mom can I see Shawn tonight?" Tristan asked knowing the answer was going to be no.

"Sure honey just don't be home to late ok?" Kristen agreed to a shocked Tristan.

Tristan got ready for her date with Shawn. She quickly put on a pink sundress. She put on a pair of white flipflops. She quickly did her makeup and hair. She heard a beep and ran out the door.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Shawn asked not noticing the dark figure behind them, in a red Mazda Mx-5 Miat.


	10. Tristan and Shawns date

**Hey guys! I just got back from vaycay so here's chapter 10! **

Chapter 10

The car continued to follow them. When we arrived at my destination, Shawn put his hands over her eyes and led her to a laid out picnic.

"Surprise!" Shawn said. In front of them was a red and white blanket and a picnic basket. In the basket was four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two bags of chips, two juice boxes, and a wrapped box.

"Shawn you did this for me!" Tristan asked happily.

"Yes! I love you Tristan. Do you want to open the present now or later?" Shawn asked.

"Later. Can we eat now" Tristan asked.

"Sure"

"Shawn I love you" Tristan said.

"I love you to"

"My parents decided that I am going to PCA." Tristan started.

"Really? At least its on the west coast." Shawn said trying to cheer her up.

"Yea I guess but I wont be here for Thanksgiving." Tristan said.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Cause my family is having Thanksgiving at my cousin Logan's house." Tristan said.

"Oh, how old is Logan?" Shawn asked.

"Like five days older than me! He is like the most stuck-up person I met! I don't know how I will live with him for like two years! You get to meet him at my birthday party." Tristan said.

"So Logan is the most stuck-up person on earth? What do you have in common?" Shawn asked.

"Well almost nothing. We both play basketball. I haven't seen him in like four years…" Tristan said staring at something.

"What are you staring at?" Shawn asked.

"Isn't that your brother?" Tristan asked.

"It is! Hold on I will be right back." Shawn said getting up.

Shawn got up and ran over to his brother.

"Shane what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"It's a public place I can be here." Shane said.

"Are you spying on us?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe." Shane said.

"Well leave!" Shawn demanded.

"Your dating the mini Bolton. Interesting." Shane said observing.

"I can date anybody I want." Shawn said boldly.

"Not when you're a McCarthy. Shawn I am not going to hurt you because I can get arrested but I am warning you." Shane said leaving.

Shawn ran back to Tristan.

"Sorry where were we?" Shawn asked.

"I was telling you about my cousin Logan" Tristan said.

"Oh right. Well maybe you should call him. Text him. IM him! I don't know something" Shawn suggested.

"Your right." Tristan said.

Shawn took the food out of the basket. He gave two sandwiches to Tristan and himself. Then he took out the chips and gave one bag to Tristan and kept the other for himself. Finally he gave her a juice box and himself.

Twenty minutes later, Tristan and Shawn were done eating. Tristan got up and limped over to the swings.

"Shawn come over here and sit!" Tristan shouted. Shawn got up and sat on the swing next to her.

"So are you getting a new phone?" Shawn asked.

"Yea I am getting a sidekick." Tristan said.

"Fancy." Shawn joked.

"Shawn tell me the truth. Do you love me? Are you going to cheat on me while I am away?" Tristan asked seriously.

"Of course I love you! I would never cheat on you! I love you!" Shawn said after a few minutes.

"Ok good. I love you too." Tristan said.

"Well what can I say? Everybody loves me!" Shawn said.

"If you get a bigger head then it will blow up" Tristan said laughing.

"That's what you think?" Shawn said tickling her.

"Shawn…stop…please…I…cannt… breathe." Tristan said laughing.

"Sorry." Shawn said stopping.

"Can I borrow you cell?" Tristan asked.

"First open up your present." Shawn said handing over a small package.

Tristan opened it and inside was a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet.

"Shawn thank you so much!" Tristan squealed.

"Your welcome. Now you can borrow my phone." Shawn said handing her his blue razor.

Tristan dialed her mom.

"Hello?" Her mom's voice asked.

"Mommy its Tristan. I am going to have Shawn bring me to the hospital and he can pick me up later ok?" Tristan asked.

"Sure. Love you" Kristen said.

"Love ya too." Tristan said hanging up.

"Shawn can you bring me to the hospital? Then pick me up later?" Tristan asked.

"Sure. Just call me when you want me to pick you up." Shawn agreed.

"Then can you drop me off at home and then bring me to Josh's house?" Tristan asked.

"What am I your chafer?" Shawn asked.

"Yes? You're my boyfriend" Tristan said.

"Fine get into the car" Shawn said.

Tristan grabbed her crutches and got into the car. Shawn got into the car and drove to the hospital. Tristan got out and walked to Troy's room.

"Hey little Bolton" Chad said jokingly.

"Hey afro man" Tristan said limping into Troy's room.

"Why all dressed up?" Chad asked.

"Hey Troy" Tristan said.

"Hey Tristan. How are you?" Troy asked.

"I was on a date with you know who." Tristan said.

"Oh right. How is life outside the hospital?" Troy asked.

"Fine I guess. I am getting my new cell next week and then its my sweet sixteen!" Tristan exclaimed.

"O right! Have you spoken to Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Not yet" Tristan said.

"Well call her tonight!" Troy commanded.

"Well umm I kinda cant. I am hanging out with Josh, Mitchell, and their girlfriends." Tristan said.

"They know who your boyfriend is yet?" Troy asked.

"Nope, but I'm telling them tonight" Tristan said.

"Cool. When are you leaving for PCA?" Troy asked.

"September 7 why?" Tristan answered.

"Cause my late seventeenth birthday party is on the fifth." Troy said.

"I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Its not your fault" Troy said.

"When do you get out of the hospital?" Tristan asked.

"Wednesday." Troy said.

"Okay. How are you feeling?" Tristan asked.

"Better and ready to get out of the hospital!" Troy told Tristan.

"Figures." Tristan said.

"I know. I like your necklace and bracelet." Troy said noticing the gifts from Shawn.

"Thanks! Shawn gave them to me" Tristan said.

"Whoa." Troy said.


	11. Sweet 16

Chapter 11

It was Tristan's sweet sixteen today. She was still getting ready to go. They were having it at the Evans country club.

Tristan was wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles. She had white high heels on and a white shrug on. Her hair was curled and down. She was wearing the necklace that Shawn gave her.

"Tristan are you ready to go?" Sharpay asked. Sharpay had done her makeup and hair.

"Yea hold awn" Tristan called.

"Fine you have five minutes." Sharpay said.

"Ok"

Tristan walked down the stairs to see her family staring at her.

"Tristan you look awesome" Troy exclaimed.

"Tristan you look so beautiful" Kristen said.

"I am in total shock! You look amazing" Jack said.

"Thanks guys" Tristan said.

Tristan, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay got into the backseat. Kristen got into the passengers seat and Jack in the drivers seat.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the club. Troy and Sharpay walked into the nearly full room. Jack and Kristen walked in after them. Tristan was waiting for somebody.

"Hey sweetheart" Shawn said.

"Hi" Tristan said.

"Whoa!" Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn" Tristan said kissing him lightly on the lips.

They walked into the room. People stopped dancing and looked at her. They heard murmurs going through the crowd. Mitchell and Josh were staring at her with their mouths open wide not thinking he would be here (they knew he was her bf).

"What are you doing with him?" Chad asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Tristan said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everybody looked from her to him and then to Troy who was surprisingly smiling.

"McCarthy I will give you one second to get away from her" Kyle (a guy in her grade) said.

"No" He said simply.

"Guys this is my sweet sixteen try not to ruin it!" Tristan said.

A chorus of 'fines' said.

Four hours later everybody was still dancing.

"Everybody Tristan is going to open her presents so if you want to watch you can or whatever" Kristen said.

Jack handed her a present. The card read: Happy sweet sixteen! Mitchell. She opened it and inside of it was an advanced makeup set.

Next she opened up Josh's gift. It was a coach bag. An hour later she had gotten through half of the presents. Her parents and Shawn's presents were supposed to be last.

She opened up Sharpay and Ryan's three gifts One was a pink bikini and a pair of white flipflops. The second present was a red mini skirt and a white tube top. The final one was a coach beach bag.

An hour later there were five more presents. Two from Troy, two from her parents and one from Shawn.

Troy's first gift was a Simon gift card. The other were concert tickets to see Jesse McCartney.

Her parent's first gift was a special edition red sidekick. The other was a card that read: When your done go outside to see your other present.

Finally she opened Shawn's gift. It was a certificate that said: An island in the south pacific will be named after you.

Since she was done it was time to go outside to see what she got. Outside was a medium sized box with holes. When she opened it there was a puppy that was about nine inches.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why did you get me a puppy if I'm leaving for PCA?" Tristan asked.

"Honey we decided not to send you to PCA. Logan is going to move in with us and go to East High." Jack said.

"Yes- wait where will Logan stay?" Tristan asked.

"In the attic" Kristen said.

"Mommy is my puppy a girl or a boy? What kind of dog is it?" Tristan asked.

"It's a girl. It is a purebred miniature long-haired Dachshund" Jack said..

"Thank you so much mommy and daddy" Tristan exclaimed.

Everybody went in and ate. At Tristan's table was Troy and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor, Mitchell and Kenzi, Shawn and Tristan and Josh and Michelle.

"Tristan can I talk to you for a minute?" Josh asked.

"Sure Josh" Tristan said as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the lobby.

"What are you thinking?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked clearly confused.

"Dating Shawn McCarthy!" Josh whisper yelled.

"I love him! Josh now let me go back to my party!" Tristan commanded.

"No I cant sit by to watch you get hurt when he finds someone else he loves!" Josh said.

"Are you insane? Josh I hate you!" Tristan shouted and ran into the girl's room. Josh walked back into the room.

"Umm guys she ran into the girls bathroom" Josh said sitting down.

"What did you do?" Shawn demanded standing up and looking very intimidating.

"Uh nothing. Sharpay why don't you go see if she's ok?" Josh said.

"Fine. Taylor come with me" Sharpay commanded and Taylor stood up.

They walked into the girl's bathroom and heard somebody crying.

"Tristan? Its me and Shar" Taylor said.

"Go away" Tristan commanded.

"No. Tell me what Josh said." Sharpay said.

"He-he-he said that he-he couldn't sit and watch me get hurt if when he finds someone else he loves." Tristan said sobbing.

"Tristan Josh is stupid. He is in love with you that's why he told you that!" Taylor said.

"What do you mean he's in love with me?" Tristan asked shocked.

"He is head ova heels in love wit you!" Sharpay said.

"Yea Tris" Taylor said.

"No he's not in love with me!" Tristan said.

"Yes he is'" Taylor said.

"Fine he is but I'm totally not in love with him" Tristan said.

"Good cause he is not that nice!" Sharpay said.

"I know!" Tristan said.

The three walked out and entered the gym. Sharpay and Taylor went to their boyfriends. Shawn got up and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yea I am now" Tristan said.

"What did he do?" Shawn asked.

"Nothin Shawn" Tristan said.

"Fine would you like to dance?" Shawn asked.

"But we danced almost all night" Tristan said. Her party started at six and ended at twoish.

"But its only midnight!" Shawn said.

"Yea but tomorrow I have to pack! I am going to Seaside remember!" Tristan said.

"Where's Seaside again?" Shawn asked.

"Its in New Jersey! We have a house there remember" Tristan said.

"Oh right. Who's going to be there?" Shawn asked.

"My aunt Ally and maybe her husband. Logan and his girlfriend Zoey. My family. Sharpay and Ryan. Zeke, Chad, and Jason. My friend Kenzi." Tristan told him.

"Wait how big is it?" Shawn asked.

"We all have to share four bedrooms."

"Wow! How long are you going to be there?" Shawn asked.

"Till August 9. This is exactly a month." Tristan said. Troy's birthday was on June thirtieth and Tristan's was on July seventh.

"Aww I'll be so bored here" Shawn said.

"I think you'll live" Tristan said.

"Fine" Shawn said.

"Time to dance again." Shawn said. The two started to dance. There was only about an hour left of the party.

"Guys the party is almost over so I would like to dedicate this song to my sister" Troy said. The song We'll be together by Ashley Tisdale started to play. Tristan started to get all teary. Tristan and Shawn started to dancing.

When the song ended. Tristan went up to Troy.

"Hey big bro" Tristan said.

"Hey little Sis" Troy said.

"So are you having fun?" Tristan asked.

"Yea are you?" Troy asked.

"I guess. I am happy that I am not leaving" Tristan said.

"Me too sis. Are you excited to see Logan again?" Troy asked.

"What do you think dumdum?" Tristan said pushing him.

"Your calling me a dumdum?" Troy said tickling her.

"Stop Troy" Tristan said.

"Troy can I borrow your sister?" Ryan asked.

"Sure take her" Troy said pushing her into his arms.

Ryan lead her out into the lobby.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Ryan asked.

"Yea I guess." Tristan said.

"That's good. Well I wanted to know if you were alright after what happened with Josh." Ryan said looking concerned.

"I'm fine really" Tristan said.

"You know that if you tell me something I won't tell anybody" Ryan said.

"Well he told me that he was protecting me from when Shawn falls in love with somebody else" Tristan said.

"Whoa, I didn't think that he could ever say that." Ryan said.

"I know. Are you excited to come with us on vaycay?" Tristan asked.

"Yea" Ryan said plainly.

"Ryan now its your turn to tell me whats wrong" Tristan said.

"Fine. I am kind of jealous that Shar has a boyfriend and isn't hanging out with me" Ryan said. Tristan had never heard him sound so angry.

"Well umm I think you should talk to her" Tristan said.

"Ok I will later. Thanks Tristan" Ryan said.

"Do you like Gabriella?" Tristan asked randomly.

"Will you not tell anyone?" Ryan asked.

"Nope" Tristan said.

"Fine I like her a lot" Ryan said.

"You should ask her out" Tristan said.

"Ok I think I will. Thanks" Ryan said.

"Your welcome Big bro" Tristan said. She called Chad, Ryan, Troy, Zeke, and Jason big bro.

"Ok will you dance with me once?" Ryan asked.

"Let me ask Shawn really fast ok" Tristan said as they walked back into the dance room.

"Shawn can I dance with Ryan?" Tristan asked.

"Sure" Shawn said.

Ryan and Tristan began to dance. The song was a slow song.

"Thanks for dancing with me" Ryan said.

"Your welcome Ry" Tristan said.

"Everybody this is the last dance so here" The D.J. said.

Shawn and Tristan started to dance. The song was half fast and half slow.

When the song people were coming to Tristan and saying things like happy birthday and thanks for inviting me.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" Shawn said.

"Yea. I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow" Tristan said.

Tristan walked to their minivan and got into the back. Troy was sitting in the way back with Sharpay sitting next to him. Ryan was sitting in the middle seat. Tristan got in and sat next to him.

Jack stopped at the Evans household. Tristan was half asleep. Troy was passed out on the back seat. When they got to their house Jack woke up Tristan and Troy. Tristan walked up to her room and changed into a pair of pink pajamas


	12. Interrogation

Chapter 12

The next morning Tristan woke up at two in the afternoon. She walked downstairs and was meet by a small dachshund puppy.

"Hello did my mom feed you yet?" Tristan asked crouching to pet it.

"Your up I thought you were dead!" Troy said walking into the living room.

"Hahaha. Do you know if anybody fed the puppy yet?" Tristan asked.

"Yea I did and I think mom did before she left for work." Troy said.

"Ok good. Shouldn't you be at your summer job?" Tristan asked.

"I took the day off because I was tired. Mom called and told us to pack everything for vacation. Since we are taking a plane we each cant have over four bags." Troy said.

"K. I'm going to get dressed and then walk Trixi" Tristan said.

"Who?" Troy asked.

"My puppy" Tristan said and then walked upstairs. She took her new phone out and started to program numbers into her phone. After she took a shower and got dressed. When she went downstairs it was three thirty. She got Trixi's pink lease and started to walk.

She went into the park and saw Josh with Mitchell.

"Hey Mitchell" Tristan shouted ignoring Josh.

"Hey Tristan" He called back.

"Whats up?" Tristan asked.

"Nothin much. Who's the dog?" Mitchell asked.

"My puppy. We are leaving for the beach tonight." Tristan said.

"Oh cool" Mitchell said.

"Yea. I'm seeing Logan and my aunt." Tristan said.

"K" Mitchell said.

"I gotta go so I will see you when I get back. Here's my new Cell number" Tristan said giving it to Mitchell.

Tristan and Trixi walked into the house. She let Trixi run around the house and went up to her room. She dialed Shawn's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey its me" Tristan said.

"Are you just getting up?" Shawn asked.

"No. I got up at like two. I just got home from walking Trixi" Tristan said.

"Who's Trixi?" Shawn asked.

"My puppy. What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing really. When are you leaving?" Shawn asked.

"Tomorrow at six" Tristan said.

"That's early" Shawn said.

"Obviously" Tristan replied.

"Oh. What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I am packing really quickly cause my mom said to be all packed by the time she got home. What time did you go to bed last night?" Tristan asked..

"Like two thirty. You?" Shawn said.

"Three. We had to drop Sharpay and Ryan off before we could go home." Tristan said.

"Whoa" Shawn said.

"Tristan come here" Troy yelled from downstairs.

"Shawn I'll call you tomorrow" Tristan said,

"Ok Love ya" Shawn said.

"Love ya too" Tristan said hanging up. She ran down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Tristan asked.

"You've got company" Troy said pointing towards there father's study.

"Umm who is it?" Tristan asked kinda scared.

"You'll see" Troy said as he pushed her into the study.

She looked around and saw Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason.

"Umm hi guys" Tristan said.

"Sit" Chad commanded.

"Umm I'd rather stand" Tristan said.

"Sit" Jason repeated.

"Umm ok" Tristan said sitting in the chair in the middle of the circle.

"Why are you dating Shawn?" Zeke asked. All the guys were obviously furious.

"Uh I love him and he loves me" Tristan said obviously scared.

"What happens if he stops loving you?" Chad asked.

"Uh I don't know" Tristan said.

"Tristan were trying to protect you from him." Jason said.

"What do you mean protect me from him?" Tristan asked confused.

"Him. He cheats on all his girlfriends." Ryan said his voice hoarse.

"What? Does Troy know what your doing?" Tristan asked getting up.

"Sit and yes Troy knows what were doing" Chad said.

"No I want to get out of here" Tristan said walking towards the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Uh who locked the door?" Tristan asked.

"Your brother" Ryan said.

"Well let me out I don't want to have this conversation" Tristan commanded.

"Oh well were talking." Jason said,

Tristan continued to stand by the door. Chad was getting up and walking over to her. He picked her up and placed her in the chair.

"Don't. get. Up." Chad said slowly.

"I need to finish packing for vacation" Tristan said.

"Oh well were talking" Zeke said.

"Did you think that when you told your grade you were dating Shawn we would be happy for you?" Chad asked.

"No but I don't know what I expected." Tristan said close to crying.

"Guys we gotta go" Ryan said. Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason stood up and knocked on the door. Tristan got up and tried to walk out but Troy wasn't letting her out.

"Troy I need to pack" Tristan shouted.

"Fine" Troy said.

Tristan ran up to her room and started to cry while packing. About two hours later her father walked into the house.

"Troy where's your sister?" Jack asked.

"Upstairs I think" Troy said.

"You think?" Jack asked.

"She's upstairs." Troy said. Jack walked upstairs and opened Tristan's door.

"Hey" Jack said.

"Hi daddy" Tristan said weakly.

"Whats wrong?" Jack asked sitting on her bed.

"Nothing." Tristan said.

"You don't cry over nothing" Jack said pulling Tristan into his lap.

"Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason came over to interrogate me about Shawn. They said that he cheats on all his girlfriends." Tristan said.

"Honey I don't know if that is true or not true but I think that you should stick to what you believe." Jack said.

"Ok" Tristan replied.

"Have you packed everything in four suitcases?" Jack asked.

"I have three. Can I put my laptop in my carryon bag?" Tristan asked.

"Sure" Jack said.

"Thanks daddy" Tristan said.

"Your welcome. Did Troy know about what they were going to do?" Jack asked. Tristan nodded.

"I am going to talk to him" Jack said opening the door and walking out.

Jack walked into Troy's room.

"Hey dad" Troy said.

"Hey Troy. Did you know what your friends were going to do?" Jack asked.

"Yea why?" Troy asked.

"Did you know that Tristan was crying? Do you know what they told her?" Jack asked. Troy thought he sounded furious.

"She was crying? I have no Idea what the told her" Troy said.

"Troy they told her that Shawn cheats on all his girlfriends" Jack exclaimed.

"I feel so bad! Are they sleeping over tonight?" Troy asked.

"I know that Chad, Ryan, and Shar are sleeping here." Jack said.

"I will talk to them" Troy said.

"Fine but I want you to go see your sister" Jack said.

"Ok. Dad I finished packing can you take them downstairs?" Troy asked. Jack nodded and brought the suitcases downstairs.

"Hey sis" Troy said.

"Hi" Tristan said.

"I am so sorry about what the guys said" Troy apologized.

"Its alright I guess" Tristan said.

"I am going to kick their butts if it helps" Troy offered.

"It does. Troy will you help me bring my suitcases downstairs?" Tristan asked.

"Sure" Troy said as he picked up two of the suitcases. Tristan also picked up two and went downstairs.

Trixi ran up to her and started to bark. She put down her suitcases and got Trixi's leash and clipped it on her collar. The two went outside and started to run.

"Trixi sit." Tristan told her dog. She sat.

The two walked back home and she let it her off her leash. Trixi ran around the house for about a half hour before jumping onto the couch and falling asleep.

"Troy can you come here?" Tristan called.

"What?" Troy called back.

"Come here" Tristan shouted back to him.

He walked downstairs and saw her sitting on the couch.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I'm bored" Tristan replied.

"Go call Kenzi or something" Troy told her.

"Fine" Tristan said grabbing her cellphone and called Kenzi.

"Hey this is Kenz and I cant answer my phone right now so like leave a message after the beep bye" Kenzi's answering machine said. Tristan hung up.

She ran upstairs to her room and logged onto her AIM account.

**Pinkismycolor (Kenzi) , Blueisme (Josh), Happy24/7 (Mitchell), and Supismyword (Troy), is signed on.**

Tristan's AIM name is Miniwildcat.

**Miniwildcat: Hi Kenzi**

**Pinkismycolor: Hey! Can I sleep ova tonight so you don't have to pick me up in the mornin?**

**Miniwildcat: Umm I hve 2 ask my dad cuz my mom wont be home till like 9**

**Pinkismycolor: K **

**Miniwildcat: Wat r u doin?**

**Pinkismycolor: Nm U?**

**Miniwildcat: Just got home 4rom walkin my dog**

**Pinkismycolor: Kool**

**Miniwildcat: Yea. Y didn't u answer ur phone?**

**Pinkismycolor: It died.**

**Miniwildcat: O did u charge it?**

**Pinkismycolor: Its chargin**

**Miniwildcat: Kool hold on**

**Pinkismycolor: K**

Tristan walked to her dad's study.

"Daddy can Kenzi sleep over tonight so we don't have to pick her up tomorrow?" Tristan asked.

"Sure" Jack said.

"Thanks" Tristan said. She ran upstairs to her computer. Troy was in there with Chad.

"Troy and Danforth out" Tristan said.

"No so is Kenzi sleeping over?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Tristan said.

"Aww then we cant bug you" Chad said.

"Out!" Tristan screamed.

"Nope" Troy said.

"Daddy!" Tristan screamed really loud.

Jack ran upstairs.

"Whats wrong?" Jack asked.

"They read my IM's and wont leave" Tristan said.

"Guys out" Jack said.

"Fine" Chad and Troy said in unison.

Jack walked out and Tristan went back to her computer.

**Miniwildcat: I'm bak**

**Pinkismycolor: Can I sleep ova?**

**Miniwildcat: Yea**

**Pinkismycolor: I'll be ova like seven**

**Miniwildcat: K I gotta go**

**Pinkismycolor: Me 2 bye**

**Miniwildcat and Pinkismycolor have signed out**


	13. The sleepover

milo0023, thanxz 4 the idea! I will try and use it in later chaps!

Disclaimer: Me no own anything!

Chapter 13

Tristan heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs. Kenzi was standing there with her suitcase cause she is only staying for a week.

"Hey Kenz" Tristan said.

"Hey Tris" Kenzi replied.

Tristan grabbed her suitcase and walked into the living room. Kenzi followed.

"Kenzi, Sharpay is already in the attic. We need to run to the attic before my brother, Ryan, and Chad find us" Tristan said. The attic is Tristan's hang out spot and the basement is Troy's.

"Why?" Kenzi asked.

"Remember the last time you slept over and the guys played the 'torture Kenzi, Sharpay, and Tristan' game. My dad isn't home" Tristan told her.

"I no likey that game" Kenzi said.

"Then lets go" Tristan said.

The two were halfway upstairs when she remembered that she left Trixi downstairs.

"Kenzi go into my 'room' and I'll be there in a sec" Tristan said running back downstairs. She put air quotes around room. That meant attic

She ran over to the couch and didn't see Trixi.

"Trixi come ere" Tristan whisper shouted. Normally when she heard Tristan's voice she came bolting to her but she didn't.

"Trixi come here" Tristan shouted a little louder.

"You want her?" Chad asked holding Trixi.

"Chad put my puppy down" Tristan commanded.

"No" Chad replied.

"If I let you capture me will you put her down?" Tristan asked.

"We'll see" Chad said.

"No I'll let you capture me without fighting back but you need to let Trixi back" Tristan told him.

"Fine. Ryan now" Chad yelled.

Ryan came up behind Tristan and grabbed her. Chad put Trixi on the ground and came up in front of Tristan.

"Where is Kenzi and Shar?" Chad asked.

"Not telling" Tristan said.

Chad tied Tristan's wrists together with a jumprope.

"Ryan carry her to the you know where" Chad commanded.

Ryan blindfolded her first and then carried her to a room in the house. She had no idea where she was.

"Whats the password?" Her brother asked.

Ryan whispered something into his ear and it sounded like he opened up the door.

"Chad is looking for the other two and he said for us to stay here until he texts or calls us." Ryan said as Troy tied Tristan to a chair.

"Ok. What should we do?" Troy asked.

"Umm make her tell us where Shar and Kenzi is" Ryan suggested.

"Ok"

"Tristan where are Shar and Kenzi?" Troy demanded.

"You think that's going to work?" Tristan asked.

"No but we _know_ this will work" Troy said emphasizing the word know.

Troy and Ryan started to tickle her. She started to laugh, but she wasn't going to tell them where her friends were.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Ryan asked as Troy continued to tickle her.

"No" Tristan attempted to say so she shook her head.

"Then we will continue to tickle you" Troy said.

The two tickled her until she was laughing so hard no sound came out anymore.

"Will you tell us where they are now?" Ryan asked.

She again shook her head no.

"Troy this is not working we need to do something worse" Ryan said.

"Like what though" Troy asked.

The two were thinking for about five minutes when Troy had an idea. He whispered the idea to Ryan and he left the room. Ryan tightened the rope on her. She heard the door open again and heard footsteps.

"Ryan now" Troy said. She felt herself being picked up and walked somewhere. She heard somebody open the door and she felt herself being placed on something. The ropes were moved to her legs and arms. She was lying flat on her back. The guys taped her mouth shut. Suddenly she heard something and felt like she was being pelted with millions of needles. She realized she was in the shower. She tried to scream but she couldn't.

"Are you going to tell us?" Troy asked ungagging her

"Fine. They are in the basement" Tristan lied.

"Thank you" Troy and Ryan said in unison and gagged her again. Then they ran out of the room. She heard the door close and the lock click.

Twenty minutes later Ryan, Chad, and Troy entered the room.

"Where are they?" Chad demanded ripping the tape off

"I am not telling" Tristan refused.

"Tell us now" Troy demanded.

"No Troy" Tristan said.

"Tell me now!" Chad demanded.

"What time is it?" Tristan asked.

"Like ten thirty" Ryan said.

"Then were is mommy?" Tristan asked.

"We called her and told her that we had no more food." Troy said.

"Let me go" Tristan said.

"What about the deal we made?" Chad asked.

"That deal was to let you capture me without me fighting I said nothing about telling you were they are." Tristan said.

"Chad that deal was stupid! You should've let her lead you to her friends." Ryan said.

"Opps" Chad replied.

They heard the door open and the guys quickly gagged her and picked her up and ran to his room. They stuffed her into Troy's closet.

"Hey guys" Jack said.

"Hey Mr. B" Chad and Ryan said in unison.

"Hi dad" Troy said.

"What have you guys done all night?" Jack asked.

"Umm we watched tv and went on the computer" Troy said.

"Have you seen your sister?" Jack asked.

"Umm no" Chad said. Jack saw the closet move a little bit.

"Whats in the closet?" Jack asked walking towards the closet.

"Nothin" Ryan said a little to quickly.

"Oh really?" Jack asked opening the closet.

He saw Tristan in it with a blindfold and all tied up. He also ungagged her.

"Are you alright honey?" Jack asked quietly. She nodded and went over to Chad, Troy, and Ryan. She hit each over there heads. Then she stomped into her room.

"Guys I'm not even going to ask why your sister was in the closet tied up!" Jack shouted.

"Well we were playing a game" Troy said.

"Sure you were. I am going to talk to your sister and then I will be back" Jack said walking out of the room.

"Tristan are you alright?" Jack asked. She was already changed into her pajamas.

"I'm fine." Tristan said.

"What were they doing?" Jack asked.

"Every time you and mom aren't here and I have a sleepover at the same time that Troy does he just bugs us" Tristan said. Troy always annoys her though.

"Ok well I'll let you go back to your friends. Remember that you need to get up at three so I would go to bed soon." Jack said.

Tristan tiptoed to the attic door. She opened it and walked up the steps.

"Hey guys" Tristan said.

"Where were you for the past five hours?" Kenzi asked.

"The guys kidnapped me" Tristan said sitting down.

"Are you alright?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea I just was tickled and soaked" Tristan said.

"How did you get out of there reach?" Kenzi asked.

"My dad got home and let me go" Tristan told them.

"Oh I'm tired can we go to bed?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea. I set an alarm for two so we can take showers before the guys" Tristan said.


	14. Meeting with Logan

Chapter 14

_Beeeep Beeeeeeep!_

Tristan, Sharpay, and Kenzi all got up.

"What time is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Two ten" Kenzi answered.

"Thanks I get the shower first. Then Kenzi, Then Tristan" Sharpay said.

"Why do I get it last?" Tristan asked.

"Cause you aren't a guest. I get it first because I am the oldest. Then Kenzi cause she is younger." Sharpay said.

Sharpay walked downstairs to the bathroom.

"Kenzi I have a bathroom in my room do you want to use it?" Tristan offered.

"Thanks!" Kenzi said walking downstairs.

Twenty minutes later the three girls were dressed. Tristan was wearing a light blue tanktop and white shorts. Sharpay was wearing a pink shirt and skirt. Kenzi was wearing a purple tanktop and matching shorts. Sharpay and Kenzi were fighting over the hairdresser.

"Guys I am going to walk Trixi" Tristan said. The two nodded.

Tristan went downstairs and looked in the boy's room. They were still sleeping. She started to jump on top of Troy. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Troy whispered.

"Waking you up" Tristan said simply. He hit her upside the head.

"Thanks a lot" Troy said.

"Well you can take a shower before the others" Tristan suggested.

"Thanks I guess" Troy said getting up.

Tristan left the room and got Trixi. She put on her leash and quickly walked out the door. They got home ten minutes later.

She took the dog off the leash and walked upstairs. She saw that Chad and Ryan were still asleep. She jumped on top of each.

"What the heck are you doing?" Chad demanded.

"Waking you up" Tristan said running out of the room. Her parents were packing the car with all the suitcases. Troy's 4 red ones. Tristan's 4 red and white ones. Kenzi's pink one. Sharpay and Ryan's suitcases were being dropped off at the airport. Chad's 4 green army suitcases. Finally Jack and Kristens 4 suitcases. They were taking two cars.

They were at the airport at ten to four. A luggage guy took all there luggage. Tristan brought the Trixi to the dog loading place. Then she went back to where her parents are waiting for Jason and Zeke.

"Hi" Tristan said.

They got on the pane at five to six. Tristan slept on the plane mostly.

They got to the Newark airport at about noon. They stopped twice. Once because they ran out of gas. The second time they needed to switch planes. When they got to the airport they were meet by Ally and Logan Reese.

"Hi sis! Jack! Tristan you got so big! Troy your so tall!" Ally exclaimed.

"Hi Aunt Ally this is my friend Kenzi" Tristan said. She saw Logan checking Kenzi out.

"Hey! This is my girlfriend Sharpay. This is her twin brother and my friend Ryan. That is Chad, Jason, and Zeke" Troy introduced.

"Logan you got taller since I last saw you! Wheres your girlfriend Zoey?" Kristen asked.

"Her flight is going to be here soon" Logan said. He moved towards Troy and his friends.

"You haven't grown much have you?" Logan asked Tristan.

"You've gotten uglier" Tristan insulted Logan.

"Hahaha" Logan said.

"You two stop fighting" Troy commanded.

"Will you come with me to get Trixi?" Tristan asked Troy.

"Whats a Trixi?" Logan asked.

"My puppy" Tristan said as she went to get her dog.

"Flight 12 from Wyoming has arrived. They will be on the landing on landing pad 3." An announcement said.

"That's her flight lets go" Ally said.

"Ally why don't you and Logan go get her we will get our luggage and bring it to the car." Jack suggested. She nodded and handed him the keys before walking towards landing pad 3.

"Lets get a luggage guy to bring our luggage to the cars" Jack said.

They got a luggage guy and he could fit ten in his cart. They first got all their luggage off the belt. They had 37 suitcases after Zoey gets hers. They needed to make 4 trips to there cars.

Twenty minutes later they were at the cars and putting them into the trunks of the two cars. In the minivan they could fit twenty. In the other minivan they could fit the same but they only put in the other 17. Each car had seven seats. In one car was Jack driving, Troy in the passenger seat. Sharpay in the seat behind the passenger seat, Ryan in the seat behind the driver seat. Tristan in between Logan and Chad with Trixi on her lap. In the other car Ally was driving with Kristen in the passenger seat. Zeke and Jason in individual seats and Kenzi and Zoey in the way back. It took about an hour to get to the house.

"Guys we are going to put all the suitcases in a big pile behind the car. You will need to find them and bring them to your rooms" Jack said.

"Ok guys since there are so many of you we wrote down who will be what room. In the first room is me and Jack. In the second is Ally. In the third is Troy, Ryan, Logan, and Tristan. In the fourth room is Zoey, Kenzi, Sharpay, Zeke, and Jason." Kristen said.

Logan and Tristan looked at each other and screamed.

"Guys its not so bad! I'll be there" Troy said. Tristan and Logan ignored him and continued glaring at each other.

"Tristan said that her and Logan don't get along but this is pathetic" Kenzi whispered to Zoey.

"I know" Zoey replied.

"Everybody grab your suitcases. You should help each other please." Jack said.

Everybody grabbed two of their suitcases and carried them up to there rooms. In each room was four beds. In the fourth room there are two cot though.

"I get this bed" Logan and Tristan declared in unison. The two started to fight over who gets the bed by the window.

"Logan you go over there and Tristan you go over there" Troy commanded. Tristan went to the right corner and Logan to the left.

"Ryan pick your bed" Troy said.

"I'll take this bed" He said walking to the bed near the door.

"Ok I will take this bed." Troy said walking over to the bed next to Ryans.

"Logan you get the bed next to the window and Tristan you get the bed next to his" Troy said.

"Why does it sound quiet?" Ally asked.

"I handled them aunt Ally" Troy said.

"Thank you! Can you watch them so they wont kill each other?" Ally asked.

"Sure" Troy said.

"But I don't need a babysitter!" Tristan and Logan exclaimed in unison.

Tristan got up and walked towards Kenzi's room.

"Hey Kenz" Tristan said.

"Hey whats up?" Kenzie asked.

"I already got into two fights with Logan" Tristan said.'

"Whoa" Kenzi said.

"Zoey how can you stand Logan?" Tristan asked.

"He's not that bad" Zoey said.

"Really?" Tristan asked clearly shocked.

"Ok fine he can be kind of bad but then he can be nice" Zoey said.

"Ok thanks. I'll see you later" Tristan said.

"Bye" Zoey and Kenzi said in unison.

"Oh wait its nice to meet you" Tristan said.

"Nice to meet you too" Zoey said as Tristan walked back to her room.

Tristan walked into her room and grabbed her phone and dialed Shawn's cell. She didn't even notice Logan on his laptop sitting on the floor by the window.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey baby its me!" Tristan said.

"Oh hey! How's the beach?" Shawn asked.

"Alright. Me and Logan already had two fights." Tristan told him.

"How long have you been there?" Shawn asked.

"We arrived at the airport at noon and now its like four" Tristan told him.

"Four hours!" Shawn said.

"I know where bad! The only person who can control us is Troy" Tristan replied.

"What about your parents or aunt?" Shawn asked.

"No they haven't been able to" Tristan replied.

"That stinks"

"I know it does. Kenzi, Zoey, and Shar are leaving in a week!" Tristan said.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Cause Kenzi is going to Guam and Zoey is going to visit friends. Shar has to go to a fashion show" Tristan said.

"So its going to be you and a bunch of guys" Shawn said.

"Yea I know" Tristan said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Not sure yet" Tristan said.

"O"

"Shawn I love you" Tristan said.

"Love ya too" Shawn answered.

"I gotta go" Tristan said.

"Ok bye" Shawn said hanging up.

Logan stood up and Tristan screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan screeched.

"I could be asking you the same question" Logan screamed back.

"I was on the phone" Tristan shouted in his face.

"Who were you talking to?" Logan asked.

"Nobody" Tristan said a little to quickly.

"It sounds like its your boyfriend" Logan taunted.

"I-I-I don't have a boyfriend" Tristan said.

"Yes you do" Logan said.

"No I don't" Tristan said.

"Yes you do Tristris" Logan said. Tristris was Logan's nickname for her.

"Don't call me that!" Tristan screamed at him and threw her pillow at him. It missed and it hit their mother's favorite lamp. The lamp went hurdling to the ground.

"Your in trouble" Logan said as the parents came running into the room.

"What happened in here?" Kristen demanded.

"She threw a pillow at me and it hit the lamp which then hit the-" Logan started but was then interrupted.

"We get it Logan. Tristan why did you throw the pillow at him?" Ally asked.

"He called me Tristris and he knows I hate that nickname! He was also taunting me" Tristan said.

"Your grounded for the night" Kristen said leaving. Logan started to laugh.

"Your grounded to" Ally said. Logan immediately stopped laughing.

"Great! I'm stuck in a room with you!" Tristan shouted.

"Well its not so great I'm stuck with you" Logan yelled back.

Troy heard screaming and walked upstairs. Logan had Tristan pinned to the ground and screaming in her face.

"Chad over here now" Troy shouted.

"Yea?" Chad asked.

"Help me separate them" Troy said. Chad looked into the room and ran inside. He grabbed Logan off of Tristan. Troy grabbed Tristan.

"Logan in that corner. Tristan in that corner! Now!" Troy screamed.

Logan and Tristan glared at each other before retreating to their designated corners of the room.

"Guys what were you fighting about this time? You know the drill Logan tells his side of the story and then Tristan." Troy said. Chad stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"Well I heard Tristris on the phone when I was sitting on the floor next to my bed. Tristris was talking to some Shawn dude so I asked if he was his boyfriend. She said no but I know it was. Then I called her Tristris and she threw her pillow at me, which by the way she has bad aim. Then our moms came in and grounded her. Then I laughed and I got grounded. She screamed at me and I screamed back at her. Then you came in" Logan said.

"Ok Tristan your turn" Troy said.

"Hold on a sec. Troy how can you handle them when your parents cant even handle them?" Chad asked.

"Well when we were younger they fought constantly and our parents worked. Since I was older and our babysitter didn't realize they terrorized each other I learned to control them" Troy said.

"Oh" Chad said.

"My turn! Ok well I walked in and didn't notice him. I called Shawn and talked to him. Then he taunted me that he is my boyfriend. Well he called me Tristris which he knows I hate. Then I threw a pillow that missed him. Mommy came up and grounded me. He laughed and then got grounded. We both screamed at each other and then he attacked me!" Tristan told everyone.

"Each story is pretty much the same so I believe both of you. Tristan I am going to walk Trixi" Troy said.

"Ok" Tristan said.

Chad and Troy walked out of the room and ran downstairs.

"Ok since were grounded lets split the room in half. You can get Ryan and Troy's side and I get our side ok?" Logan demanded.

"Fine" Tristan said picking up all her stuff and moving to Ryan's bed.


	15. Sneaking out and being caught

Chapter 15

"Tristan, Logan, we're going to the boardwalk. When everybody's gone I don't want you to leave, or kill each other. We will be back at midnight" Kristen said.

"Fine" Tristan and Logan said in unison.

Twenty minutes later Tristan's phone rang. Logan was sitting on his bed glaring at his cousin.

"Wheres my phone?" Tristan asked herself.

"You mean this phone?" Logan asked dangling the phone in front of her.

"Gimme it" Tristan commanded.

"No. Be my servant and I'll give it to you" Logan said.

"No are you insane? Give me my phone" Tristan screeched.

"No" Logan said simply.

"Fine I will be you stinkin servant if you give me my phone" Tristan finally agreed. Logan dropped her phone on the bed.

"Hello?" Tristan asked.

"Hey baby" Shawn said.

"Oh hey whats up?" Tristan asked.

"Nothin really you?" Shawn asked.

"I am grounded" Tristan said.

"That stinks" Shawn said.

"Tristan I need something to drink" Logan shouted from across the room.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked.

"My cousin. Can I call you back?" Tristan asked.

"Sure bye" Shawn said as he hung up.

"What do you want?" Tristan asked.

"Coke" Logan said.

Tristan stomped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She tried to open up the back door but it was locked.

'Great' Tristan thought to herself.

She grabbed a coke and stomped upstairs.

"Here" Tristan said tossing the coke to him.

Tristan lied down on her bed and got out her laptop.

She signed in on her AIM account.

**Blueisme (Josh) and Happy24/7 (Mitchell) are signed on.**

**Miniwildcat: Josh I forgive u**

**Blueisme: Really?**

**Miniwildcat: Really. I h8 fightin wit u**

**Blueisme: I h8 fightin wit u too. **

**Miniwildcat: So wats up?**

**Blueisme: Nm U?**

**Miniwildcat: Grounded wit my evil cuz **

**Blueisme: Tat suxz**

**Miniwildcat: Yea I no**

**Hapy24/7 has entered chat room**

**Happy24/7: Did u guys forgive each other?**

**Miniwildcat: Yea so how r u?**

**Happy24/7: Good! U?**

**Miniwildcat: grounded…**

**Happy24/7: How?**

**Blueisme: she is grounded wit Logan**

**Miniwildcat: Well I threw a pillow him and it kind of knocked down a lamp and now we're grounded.**

**Miniwildcat: I gotta go bye**

**Miniwildcat has signed off**

"Tristan get off your computer and sneak out with me." Logan commanded.

"No are you crazy?" Tristan shouted.

"You have to sneak out with me! You are my personal slave" Logan said.

"No!" Tristan shouted at him.

"What are you? Chicken?" Logan taunted.

"No! Why cant we go tomorrow?" Tristan suggested.

"Chicken" Logan said.

"No! You go, I wont" Tristan said.

"Your coming" Logan said grabbing her wrists and pushed her out the door.

"Logan your really hurting me" Tristan complained.

"Oh well" Logan said unlocking the door with one hand and gripping her wrists with the other.

Logan pulled her out and started to walk towards the boardwalk. Their house was two blocks from the boardwalk.

"Logan let go of me" Tristan commanded.

"No I wont cause you will run back to the house." Logan said.

"Why are we going to the boardwalk tonight?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan. You don't understand that I am a bad boy. I don't follow the rules. I am bored so I am going to the boardwalk" Logan said.

"But why am I coming?" Tristan asked.

"Cause if I go down you will go down with me." Logan said plainly.

"Thanks Logan. What time is it?" Tristan asked.

"Ten thirty" Logan replied.

Five minutes later they arrived at the boardwalk. Logan was pulling her towards the rides.

"Logan what happens if we get caught?" Tristan asked.

"Stop being a scardy cat" Logan commanded.

When they got to the rides Logan walked towards the slingshot. You sit in the ball and go like twenty feet in the air.

"No I am not going on that" Tristan said.

"Yes you are" Logan said as he bought the tickets for the ride.

Logan pulled her onto the ride.

"Logan I said I don't want to go on this" Tristan said as they started the ride. Tristan started to scream extremely loud.

"Tristan shut up" Logan commanded.

When they got off the ride Logan began pulling her towards the tower of fear.

"Logan no!" Tristan commanded as if it he was a dog.

"Nope" Logan said.

They got on the ride. As they went up Tristan thought she saw Troy in line.

"Logan I think I just saw Troy" Tristan exclaimed.

"Shoot then we have to sneak off the ride" Logan said

When the ride was over Tristan and Logan tried to leave in the crowd. They both put their hoods up of their jackets and tried to sneak past Troy.

Suddenly they felt like they were being lifted by the hoods.

"Gotcha" Somebody said.

"Surprise" Logan said.

The mystery person sat them down on at bench.

"What are you doing here?" Troy demanded.

"He dragged me here literally" Tristan said.

"Logan is that true?" Troy asked.

"Sorta" Logan said.

"I am not going to tell mom or dad but I am disappointed in both of you" Troy said.

"Whats it gonna cost?" Logan asked.

"Not much except you both doin whatever I want" Troy said.

"Fine" Logan said.

"No" Tristan said

"No?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Tristan said.

"Then its settled you two are my personal slaves" Troy said smirking at his sister.

"But that's not fair" Tristan complained.

"Oh well. Go home now" Troy said.

Tristan and Logan started to walk home.

"Run the whole way" Troy shouted before going onto the ride.

The two started to run. Tristan started to lag behind when they were almost all the way home.

"Come awn! Its five to midnight!" Logan shouted behind him.

"Fine" Tristan said starting to run again.

They got home with two minutes to spare. They locked the door and ran up to their room.

"Logan, Tristan were home" Ally shouted from downstairs.

"Hi mom" Logan shouted.

"Hey aunt A" Tristan shouted.

They heard a lot of footsteps pounding up the stairs. Kenzi and Zoey suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hey" Kenzi said.

"Hey Kenz. Hi Zoey" Tristan said.

"What did you do all night?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothin much really" Tristan replied.

"How was it with Logan?" Zoey asked.

"Horrible" Tristan said simply.

"Oh" Zoey said.

"Hey Zoey, Kenzi can I borrow her?" Logan asked.

"Fine by me" Kenzi said.

"Same here" Zoey said.

"Not fine by me!" Tristan said as Logan pulled her into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Tristan demanded.

"What are we going to do about your brother?" Logan asked.

"I don't know" Tristan said.

"We'll talk in the morning since our parents want us to get ready to go to sleep." Logan said.

"Fine"

"Kenz, Zoey I am really tired and want to go to sleep" Tristan said.

"K bye" Kenzi and Zoey said in unison. Tristan clenched her fists.

"Looks like somebody's jealous" Logan taunted.

"Looks like somebody's girlfriend left without saying bye" Tristan replied.

Logan just lied on his bed and faced

"Logan are you ok?" Tristan asked suddenly really worried about her cousin. He ignored her.

"Troy" Tristan screamed. Troy ran from Chad's room.

"Yea?" Troy asked.

"Logans sad" Tristan said.

"Logan whats wrong?" Troy asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing" Logan said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Tristan leave the room" Troy demanded.

"Fine" Tristan said leaving the room.

"Logan tell me whats wrong" Troy said.

"Fine me and Zoey broke up" Logan said.

"Really when?" Troy asked.

"At the airport" Logan said.

"I'm so sorry" Troy said.

"Lights out now" Jack's voice thundered through the house.

Ryan and Tristan entered the room at almost the same time. Tristan was wearing pink short shorts and a pink tanktop.


	16. meeting Cam

Chapter 16

That morning Jack woke everybody at eight thirty. Tristan was getting dressed.

"Morning" Tristan said as she lagged into the kitchen. Her sandy colored hair was in a messy ponytail and her blue eyes were grayish.

"Somebody's not a morning person" Logan said.

"Somebody's head is almost ready to explode" Tristan shot back.

Tristan sat down next to her brother who looked almost exactly like her.

Breakfast was finished by nine thirty.

"Guys we're going to the beach at ten. If you're not her in twenty five minutes we're leaving you hear" Jack said.

Tristan was the last one to the bedroom. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Guys open the door!" Tristan shouted pounding on the door.

"No were getting ready" Ryan shouted.

"You have five seconds to be decent" Tristan shouted.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Open" Tristan said. Logan opened the door. The three guys were shirtless.

"Ew" Tristan said walking towards the dresser her and Logan share.

She grabbed the pink bathing suit she got for her birthday and her pink tubetop cover up. Then she took out her coach beachbag and put in her blue miniskirt and matching tubetop. She walked to the bathroom to get changed.

"Hurry up you have five minutes" Kristen shouted up the stairs.

When Tristan went downstairs she noticed that she was again the last one down. Troy was sitting on the beige couch. Tristan walked over to him and sat on his lap. She had her cover up on unlike the other three girls who were wearing short shorts over there bottoms. They were sitting on the beige loveseat staring at her. Kenzi sent her a come-over-here-or-I'll-find-a-new-bff look. She sent her a I-like-the-guys-more-than-you look.

"So Tristan why don't you go hang with the girls" Troy suggested.

"No I want to hang out with my awesome big brother" Tristan said.

"Fine" Troy said.

"Guys lets go to the beach" Jack said.

Everybody piled into the two cars. Tristan, Logan, Jack, Kristen, Troy, Chad, and Zeke. In the other car was Zoey, Sharpay, Kenzi, Ally, Jason, and Ryan. It took about ten minutes to get to the beach and get a parking spot. All the kids piled out of the car.

"Why don't you hang out with the girls" Troy suggested again.

"I don't like them anymore. Troy I also have an teeny tiny problem" Tristan said.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I'm kind of jealous of Kenzi and Zoey. They are acting like they are best friends" Tristan said getting all teary.

"It's alright Tristan. People change. You still have Shawn right" Troy said.

"Yea I guess I do" Tristan said.

"Did something happen with Shawn?" Troy asked.

"No but I've been thinking about what Chad and Josh said. What if they are right?" Tristan asked.

"I doubt they are right but it's a possibility" Troy said.

"When school starts your not going to ditch me are you?" Tristan asked. Troy realized that she was afraid to go to school next year.

"Yea I will defiantly be there for you sis. Although Logan doesn't act like it I know that he likes you" Troy said.

"I totally forgot that he is going to be there next year" Tristan exclaimed.

"Troy, Tristan are you coming or what?" Jack shouted.

"Coming" Troy and Tristan in unison.

Tristan saw this super hott boy. He had shaggy blonde hair that was right above his eyes. He had a surfboard in his hands. He was tan and had huge abs and biceps. He smiled at her.

"Remember you have a boyfriend" Kenzi said pushing her into the sand. Nobody noticed.

Kenzi walked up the boy.

"Hi my name is Kenzi but you can call me Kenz" Kenzi said.

"My name's Cameron" The boy said.

"Is that girl over there your friend?" Cameron asked.

"Umm sorta" Kenzi said.

"Well can you introduce me to her?" Cameron asked.

"Sure" Kenzi said fake smiling.

The two walked over to Tristan.

"Tristan this is Cameron. Cameron this is Tristan" Kenzi said walking away.

"Hi" Tristan said.

"Hey so where do you live?" Cameron asked.

"New Mexico" Tristan said.

"Really? Me to" Cameron said.

"I live in Albuquerque" Tristan offered.

"I live about twenty minutes out of Albuquerque" Cameron said.

"Cool" Tristan said. She saw Ryan glaring at her from the ocean. She was confused.

"Umm who's that?" Cameron asked.

"Oh that's one of my brother's friends" Tristan said.

"Well he seems to be mad at you" Cameron said.

"He's just strange sometimes" Tristan said.

"How long are you going to be here?" Cameron asked.

"Till the ninth" Tristan said.

"I'm here until the end of the summer" Cameron said.

"So Cameron what grade are you in?" Tristan asked.

"You can call me Cam. I'm going to be in tenth grade" Cam said.

"Really me too" Tristan exclaimed.

"What school do you go to?" Tristan asked.

"I went to a private school last year but now I'm going to EHS" Cam replied.

"OMG! I go there too" Tristan exclaimed.

"Hey Tristan come ere" Ryan shouted.

"Can you put your number in?" Tristan asked.

"Sure but you need to put in your number in my phone too" Cam said.

"K" Tristan said. They exchanged there phones back and Tristan ran back over to Ryan.

"What do you want?" Tristan demanded.

"I don't think that Shawn won't want to know your cheating on him" Ryan threatened.

"Ryan I expected this from Logan but you" Tristan said really confused.

"My sister is Sharpay remember that. I wont tell Shawn if you be my follower. My groupie" Ryan said.

"What about Sharpay?" Tristan asked.

"She didn't tell you? She's going to boarding school in France" Ryan said smirking.

"Fine just don't tell anybody" Tristan agreed. She took off her cover up and walked to the ocean. The ocean was warmer then normal. She dived in and swam out to where Troy was.

"Hey who were you talking to?" Troy asked as he swam next to her.

"This guy named Cam. He's going to East High next year" Tristan said.

"I saw you talking to Ryan what was that about?" Troy asked.

"He was just telling me that Shar is going to a boarding school in France." Tristan said.

"Oh right. I've known since the beginning of July" Troy said.

"Oh cool. Kenzi was hitting on the guy" Tristan said.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Really" Tristan confirmed.

She got out of the ocean and got a towel.

"Hey Tristan I haven't been able to talk to you at all on this trip" Ally said.

"Yea we haven't" Tristan affirmed.

"So I heard your dating Shawn McCarthy. How's it going?" Ally asked.

"Umm alright. We've been going out for like almost five months. Its alright" Tristan said.

"That's good. Are you mad that Logan is going to East High next year?" Ally asked.

"Sorta. I don't mind him living with us. No offense but he is kind of egoistical. I'm kinda afraid of losing my place in school next year" Tristan said.

"Honey I don't think that will happen" Ally assured her.

"Ok well I'm going to go lie down" Tristan said.

"Ok" Ally said.

Tristan grabbed her towel and put her towel down by her brothers.

"Tristan I have a question" Ryan said.

"What?" Tristan asked annoyed.

"Can you sing?" Ryan asked.

"No" Tristan replied.

"Yea right sing right now" Ryan commanded.

"Not here I'll sing at home" Tristan said.

"Fine" Ryan said walking away.

Tristan fell asleep. It felt like minutes later she was being nudged awake.

"Go away" Tristan commanded.

"Tristris" Logan said in her ear.

"Go away" Tristan repeated.

"Its like six" Logan said.

Tristan sat up suddenly and hit Logan away. She looked at herself and was luckily not that red. She was also on her back.

"I feel asleep on my stomach why am I on my back?" Tristan asked.

"I flipped you over at about three" Logan said. Tristan got up and hugged her cousin.

"Thank you so much Logan. You're not so bad" Tristan said.

"Umm thanks" Logan said.


	17. Summers over

Chapter 17

That summer went by really fast. Soon it was the day before school. Logan had been living with them for about a week now and was used to where everything was in town. Today Ryan was coming over to see if Tristan can actually sing. The door bell rang. Logan answered it.

"Tristan its Ryan" Logan shouted.

"Send him to the garage" Tristan shouted back.

Seconds later Ryan was in the garage.

"Sing something to me"

Ooooo  
Yeah

Sometimes I couldn't hear what you tried to tell me  
I thought that I Knew all I need to Know  
I didn't understand that the doors you would open  
Could take me to somrwhere I wanted to go

I can be strong for you now, You Taught me how

I learned from you that  
I do not crumble  
Ilearned that strength is  
Somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question  
That's a lesson  
I Learned From You

You know where to find all of my hiding places  
And there are no secrets from you I can keep  
You let me know how you feel,  
No pullin', no punches  
I never knew that kind of honesty

I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

I learned from you that  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is  
Somethin' you choose  
(Somethin' you choose)

Ryan was staring at her when she finished. Her voice was almost like Troy's except it was higher.

"Was I that bad?" Tristan asked.

"No you were that good. You are perfect!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Perfect for what?" Tristan asked.

"To be my new singing partner" Ryan said as if she already knew that.

"I don't want to sing in front of the whole school!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You have to or else I tell Shawn about Cam" Ryan threatened holding up a picture of them kissing.

"You wouldn't" Tristan gasped.

"I would" Ryan said.

"Fine" Tristan said.

"Do you have an outfit for tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Umm yea one of my normal outfits" Tristan said.

"You need to wear something glittery. What size are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm a size 5. Glittery!" Tristan shouted as Ryan called someone.

"I just called Shar she said that she was a size five when she was your age and that we can call the mall to order clothes" Ryan said pulling her up to her room.

The next day Tristan came downstairs in a pink glittery top, matching skirt, and matching ballet flaps. Her hair was semi curly and down.

"Whoa" Logan said.

"What are you wearing?" Troy asked.

"Clothes. Mom I already have a ride for school" Tristan said as a car honked. Tristan grabbed her backpack and walked outside.

"Hello" Ryan said.

"Hi" Tristan replied.

"Are you ready for school?" Ryan asked.

"Not really but I'll live" Tristan said.

"Good" Ryan replied.

Ten minutes later they arrived at East High. People were shouting greetings to one another. She saw Troy entering in his car. Logan in the front seat.

Ryan found a parking spot and parked. The two got out of the car and walked towards the school.

Tristan heard lots of murmurs. Some people were approaching her and Ryan.

"Hey Ryan who's the new girl?" Chad asked not noticing her eyes.

Ryan ignored him and walked into the school. Tristan followed.

Ryan went to the sign up sheet for the musical and immediately put their names on it.

Ryan walked Tristan to her homeroom and saw Cam. She waved but he didn't notice. He was obviously looking for something. She walked up to him.

"Hi" Tristan said.

"Hey" He said distantly.

"How was Seaside?" Tristan asked.

"What? How do you know I went to Seaside?" Cam asked.

"Its me Tristan" Tristan said.

"Whoa you've changed" Cam said.

"I know" Tristan said as Ms. Darbus walked into the room.

"Everybody take a seat" Ms. Darbus said as Logan ran in the door.

"You sit near her" Ms. Darbus said pointing towards Tristan. He sat.

"Ok say here when I call your name"

"Tristan Bolton" Mrs. Darbus said scanning the room expecting to see a Troy wannabe.

"Here" Tristan said raising her hand.

"You don't play hockey do you?" Ms. Darbus asked confusing Basketball and hockey.

"My dad and brother play Basketball not hockey. I'm changing my point of view" Tristan answered.

"Ok. Cameron Register" Ms. Darbus called.

"Here. You can call me Cam" Cam said.

"Fine. Logan Reese" Ms. Darbus called.

"Here" Logan said.

Five minutes later they had finished attendance. The bell rang and as she walked out of the classroom she was swooped away by Ryan.

The two strut through the hallway. Troy was staring at Ryan and Tristan.

"Isn't the new girl hott?" Chad asked.

"Umm sorta" Troy agreed.

"Its like Ryans acting like Sharpay and the new girl is acting like Ryan" Chad said.

"What period do you have Darbus?" Troy asked.

"Now you" Chad replied.

"Same. What period do you have lunch?" Troy asked.

"Fifth" Chad answered looking at his schedule.

"Gimme your schedule" Troy commanded. He took his out and looked at Chad's.

"We have almost every class together. I looked at Tristan's schedule and she has lunch the same period as us" Troy said.

"Cool" Chad answered staring at the new girl.

**a/n: I am like soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the like what 7 month hold? I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Likewow**


	18. Troy's POV

Chapter 18

**Troy's POV**

This morning when I woke up I walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked downstairs. I was downstairs for about twenty minutes when Tristan walked downstairs. She was wearing girly girl clothes.

"Whoa" Logan said.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Clothes. Mom I already have a ride for school" Tristan said as a car honked. Tristan grabbed her backpack and walked outside.

"That was freaky" I said.

"I know. Can you drive me to school?" Logan asked.

"Sure lets go" Troy said getting up.

The ride to school was kind of quiet with Logan asking questions about school.

"Hey captain" Chad shouted as Logan and I approached the school.

"Have you seen the new girl?" Chad asked.

"No Chad I haven't" I answered.

"Oh well she's like amazingly hott" Chad told us.

"Were did you see her?" Logan asked.

"She was with Ryan" Chad said.

"Oh" Logan said.

The bell rang so everybody scrambled to class. Troy and Chad had Mr. Finn.

"Boys your late" Mr. Finn said as the two boys ran into their homeroom.

"I was helping my cousin get to his homeroom sorry" I said.

"Sit" Mr. Finn said. Chad and Troy sat next to each other.

"When I call your name raise your hand and say here" Mr. Finn said.

"Ryan Evans"

"Here"

"Troy Bolton"

"Sup"

"Chad Danforth"

"Yo"

"Jason Cross"

"Here"

"Zeke Baylor"

"Hola"

This went on for another five minutes. Then the bell rang.

He saw his sister and Ryan strut through the hallways. 'Why is my sister changing?' I thought to myself

"Isn't the new girl hott?" Chad asked.

"Umm sorta" Troy agreed.

"Its like Ryans acting like Sharpay and the new girl is acting like Ryan" Chad said.

"What period do you have Darbus?" Troy asked.

"Now you" Chad replied.

"Same. What period do you have lunch?" Troy asked.

"Fifth" Chad answered looking at his schedule.

"Gimme your schedule" Troy commanded. He took his out and looked at Chad's.

"We have almost every class together. I looked at Tristan's schedule and she has lunch the same period as us" Troy said.

"Cool" Chad answered staring at the new girl.

The two walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Bolton I had your sister in my homeroom. She's different" Ms. Darbus said.

"Umm I know" I said.

"Since I've had all of you before I'm not doing attendance" Ms. Darbus said.

"Since it is the first day of class were going to work on mirroring skills. I know that all of you know how to do that but I'm refreshing your memories" Ms. Darbus said.

"Hey Troy be my partner" Ryan demanded. I nodded.

"What have you done to my sister?" I asked putting my hands on my hip.

"I haven't done anything. Maybe your sister needs a change" Ryan said copying me.

"Yea right" I said.

"Its true" Ryan said putting his hands up in the air.

"Then why did she sign up for the musical?" I asked harshly.

"Because she wanted to"

"Everybody take your seats" Ms. Darbus said.

Morning classes went by really fast. Finally it was time for lunch.

I saw Tristan and Ryan sitting at the drama table. I saw Logan sitting with a bunch of football players. I got up and walked to the decathlon table to talk to Gabriella.

"Hi Gabriella" I said.

"Hey Troy" She said.

"I need a favor" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will you audition with me for the musical?" I asked.

"Umm ok" Gabriella said.

"I'll go sign us up" I said walking out of the cafeteria.


	19. audition day

Chapter 19

I was always with Ryan now. I never had anytime alone. He was controlling my life. I really, really hate it. I never have any time to do what I want to do. It's always singing, or listening to him rant.

"Tristan today's tryouts. They're during free period. Meet me here got it"

"Yes Ryan" I murmured. 'What is he doing to me? It's almost like he's brainwashing me!'

"Good. Get to class" Ryan commanded.

The rest of the day went fast, or at least until free period. I walked slowly to the auditorium. I was dreading this. I saw my brother walking towards me. I gulped and walked a little bit faster to get into the auditorium.

"Where were you?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry" I said sitting down next to him staring.

"First up is Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez" Mrs. Darbus said.

"This should be good" Ryan said sarcastically. I felt my blood boil.

Troy  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

Gabriella  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back

Troy  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Troy y Gabriella  
Because this moment's really all we have

Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,

Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Troy  
Gonna run

Troy y Gabriella  
While we're young  
and keep the faith

Troy  
Everyday

Troy y Gabriella  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Gabriella  
Take my hand;

Troy  
together we  
will celebrate,

Gabriella  
celebrate.

Troy y Gabriella  
Oh, ev'ryday.

Gabriella  
They say that you should follow

Troy  
and chase down what you dream,

Gabriella  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

Troy  
what does is really mean?

Gabriella  
No matter where we're going,

Troy  
it starts from where we are.

Gabriella, Troy y Gabriella  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
Troy y Gabriella  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
Troy y Gabriella, Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Troy y Gabriella  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday  
Troy  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Gabriella  
Oh, ev'ryday

Troy  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

Gabriella  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
Troy y Gabriella  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Troy  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
Troy y Gabriella  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

Choir  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

Gabriella  
Ev'ryday!

"Wow great" Ryan said sarcastically. I lost my temper at this.

"RYAN!" I screamed, making all heads turn in our way. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE A CONTROLING LITTLE—" I stopped mid sentence because Ryan slapped me. I staggered back and hit my head causing me to black out.

A few hours later:

I heard voices around me. I opened my eyes to see a lot of brightness, and white.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No" A wavering voice said. "We thought we were gonna lose you"

"Wha-what happened?" I asked the voice. "Who is this?"

"Tristan! You don't recognize your own boyfriends voice?" Shawn laughed. "You apparently fell and hit your head"

"Owww" I wailed.

"Aww, poor Tristan" Shawn teased.

"It hurts though" I whined.

"I know" Shawn sighed. "I better tell your parents you're awake, and tell a doctor too"

"Ok"

Troy, Jack, and Kristen came into the room. I looked over at my parents and my big brother. He hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

"Tris I love that you're my little sister" Troy told me.

"I love that you're my big brother" I whispered back smiling.

**A/N: sorry for the long long long wait! Read and Review please!**


	20. authors note

OMG I AM SO SORRY BUT I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD

OMG I AM SO SORRY BUT I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD! SORRY AGAIN.

Likewow5556


	21. Almost out of the hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 20

**Troy's POV**

"You touch my sister again, Evan's and I swear you'll regret it." I growled to Ryan Evans.

"What are you going to do Bolton?"

"You don't want to know. Stay away from Tristan. She has me, the football team, and Shawn. Oh and Logan. Stay away from her."

"Fine, Bolton. I'll stay away from Tristan."

"You better" I said glaring at Ryan one last time before walking away, to my next class.

Tristan is still in the hospital, but she's coming out tonight. It's only been three days, but it feels like it's been months. I hate Ryan for hurting my sister. Ryan's my girlfriends brother! That reminds me, I haven't talked to her in a while…I wonder if she was in on this with Ryan…I doubt it…

Suddenly the late bell rang and I started running towards math. I'm going to get detention for being late…Oh well. I think what I was doing was more important then being early…or on time to math.

When I got to math, I walked in and our teacher, Mr. Mitchell glared at me.

"Mr. Bolton you're late."

"I know, sorry Mr. Mitchell."

"I'll be seeing you in detention Mr. Bolton."

"Yes sir" I said walking to my seat in the back, next to Chad. He was giving me a confused look. I mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. He simply nodded as I took my seat and pretended to pay attention to what Mr. Mitchell was saying at the front of the room.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I slid it out of my pocket and opened it. I opened the text and read it.

**Tristan:**

_Troy, I'm bored to death! Skip school and come here?_

**Troy:**

_Sorry sis, I can't. I have detention after school, when are they letting you out?_

**Tristan:**

_I hate you…ok fine I don't…Um…around 8. Why'd you get detention?_

**Troy:**

_I was late for math. Sorry I gotta go. Mitchell's getting suspicious. Schools over in four periods plus detention, I'll go straight to the hospital. Want me to send Logan after school?_

**Tristan:**

_I'm so bored, send Logan!_

**Troy:**

_Got it. I'll see you in a few hours. Love ya_

**Tristan:**

_Love you too. See you later._

I quickly slid my phone into my pocket and looked back up to see Mr. Mitchell looking suspiciously at me. I acted like nothing was going on. Chad was smirking at me, and mouthed 'Tristan?' I nodded yes.

After school I went to find Logan quickly before my detention. I found him at his locker talking to a guy on the football team. Logan turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tristan's bored at the hospital. She wants you to entertain her."

"Why me?"

"Because I have detention."

Logan sighed. "Fine. How am I going to get there?"

Chad walked up. "I'll drive you."

"If you're going why can't you stay with her?"

"Because I have a life."

"So do I!"

"Logan just go. I'm going up right after detention, alright?"

"Fine."

"And no fighting."

"Yes sir" Logan said sarcastically.

I laughed before walking to detention.

XxXxXxXx

**Tristan's POV**

Ugh. I hate hospitals. I hate Ryan Evans. And I think I'm gonna hate doctor's too. Mom went to the stupid cafeteria an hour ago, and I have no clue where she is now! I mean come on, what else is there to do in a hospital? And why do I have to stay for three days? Ok yeah I had a concussion. Who cares?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Logan walked in carrying his homework. "Miss me?"

"Oh yeah, I missed you so much I cried!"

"Good." Logan said laughing. "How're you feeling?"

"Better. But it's so boring here! I mean come on, what is there to do in a hospital?"

"Watch tv. Relax. Sleep."

"Oh, fun" I retorted sarcastiacally.

"School's not much better."

"At least you're not sitting in class watching Dora the Explorer or the Blues Clues."

"True." Logan laughed. "Where's your mom?"

"I don't know! She went to the cafeteria an hour ago."

"Is Uncle Jack here?"

"No, he's coming later I think…Did Troy say if he's coming later?"

"Yeah, he said he'd come after his detention. How'd he know to send me here exactly?"

"I texted him earlier and asked him to skip school and come here."

"You're unbelievable."

"Daddy would have let him."

"Sure he would."

"He would! Daddy loves me."

"I don't think he'd let Troy skip school just to entertain you."

"Well…shut up."

Logan shook his head and took out some of his homework out of his backpack.

"You're here to keep me company. Not do homework!"

"I am keeping you company. And I'm gonna do my homework right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Evil."

"I came didn't I?"

"Yes."

Finally my mom came back to my room. She smiled at Logan.

"Hello Logan. How was school?"

"Alright."

"That's good." Mom said smiling. "Do you know where Troy is Logan?"

"He's in detention Aunt Kristen."

Mom shook her head. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

"Ground him?" I asked hopefully. Mom laughed and walked over to sit in the chair by my bed.

"That's your fathers job Tristan."

"What's my job?" A voice inquired standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!"

"Hello sweetie." Jack Bolton said walking over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

"Ready to go home."

"I know it's hard for you to be in the hospital, and have to lie in a bed all day, but you're going home tonight."

"When can I go back to school?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because we're just making sure your ok."

"I am ok!"

"We're just making sure Tris."

I sighed, and mom and dad knew they won the 'battle'. "Where's Troy?"

"Outside talking to Sharpay. He said he'd be in, in a second."

Ugh. He always talks to Sharpay! I am going to have a serious talk with him later on.

After a couple of minutes Troy finally walked into the room. He smiled at me and walked over to me. Dad got up from where he was sitting on my bed and Troy took his spot. He kissed my forehead.

"See told you I'd come."

"It took you forever."

"Well Sorry Ms. Bolton. Whatever can I do to make it up for you?"

I fake thought for a second. "Be my personal servant."

"I'll do it for you only Tris." Troy said trying to keep a straight face. We both started to laugh.

**AN: OMG! I am so, so, so sorry for the five month delay! I was re-reading this story the other day and I suddenly was like 'I wanna finish this story' so I wrote this chapter. I'm defiantly going to update and continue writing this story. So, thanks for any reviews I've gotten and here's chapter 20! **


End file.
